Descendants of the dark
by veronique2
Summary: a strange black cat appears in Brian 's life. The story is complete


Descendants of the dark  
  
Author: Vero  
  
Title: Descendants of the Dark  
  
US fic/Brian and Michael  
  
Summary: After season two, A black cat appears in Brian 's life.   
  
Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category: Fantasy, Romance, Angst  
  
Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author's note: thanks for Danielle who helps me again for this fic.  
  
Archive Permission: Always and ATP, all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is nonprofit, noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
Part 1.  
  
Brian was not in a good mood. His 31st birthday was in two days, turning 30 was bad enough..but this was worse. Everyday he was getting closer and closer to 40. Everyone but Justin was at the Liberty Diner this morning for breakfast, he was off on a vacation with Ethan. After he and Brian broke up a few months prior, Brian had reclaimed his old life. Brian liked Ben, but over these last few weeks an indescribable fear that he was going to loose Mikey forever began to come over him. Something was wrong, he felt like he needed Mikey more than ever and started to see Ben as an obstacle. Brian didn't understand why he was feeling this way, twice last week he had attempted to express himself to his best friend but on both occasions backed off. He knew that it was selfish, Ben was Michael's boyfriend he reminded himself again and again. And he seemed happy and that meant more to Brian than anything. It was like he was out of control, he felt this overwhelming urge to tell Mikey his true feelings but the words just weren't able to leave his mouth. He couldn't speak them out loud. And the thing was, he really wanted to, he realized that the time had come...he wanted Mikey to know he loved him.  
  
He watched Ben kiss Michael as they sat in the booth in the diner, and he felt that fear fill him once again. Something was definitely wrong, and he knew the exact moment it had started. Two weeks back a black cat had appeared at his door. The cat was cute, for a cat that it, Brian wasn't exactly an animal lover. He opened the door one afternoon and there it was, it just entered his loft as if it had every right. Brian wasn't interested in having a pet so he tossed the cat out but this black cat was smart enough to get back inside before he slid the door shut. He had no idea how though, he never saw it come in. And the cat strange eyes, when Brian looked into them he got this eerie feeling that something was just weird about it. Reluctantly he decided to keep it then named her Elisabeth. He wasn't sure where the name came from, but it popped into his mind and he felt it suited her.  
  
The first time Brian brought a trick home after taking Elisabeth in was a mess. She attacked his trick, clawing at the poor guy's face. The young man had hit Elisabeth rather violently and Brian flew into a rage and threw him out screaming, "Keep your hands off of her and get the fuck out!"  
  
The trick's face was scratched badly and there was some blood trickling down his face, he yelled back at Brian, "That cat's a demon and you're nuts!"  
  
Brian was shocked at the incident and wondered why she had reacted that way. "What the hell is going on here?" He wondered. But when she met Mikey, everything was perfect. The cat loved him and took to Michael immediately, and he told Brian he was "in love with the cat."  
  
For the last few days Brian was sleeping badly, he kept having the same horrible nightmare over and over. In it the floor was covered by red roses, they were everywhere. And in the middle of the roses lay Michael, he was sleeping and his skin was so white it made Brian think of porcelain. He was absolutely beautiful, but was cold to the touch when Brian reached out to caress his friend's face. And then the roses turned into blood. He would wake up at that moment, the taste of blood in his mouth, and find Elisabeth watching him. And each time he would think, "It's time. I have to tell him."  
  
He decided that today he was going to try again, he had to confess his love to Mikey before it was too late. He couldn't figure out why there was such an urgency to do so, but he knew it had to be done.  
  
Brian told Michael he wanted to see him tonight and Mikey agreed to come over. He was so nervous he took the day off from work. He was going to tell his true feelings tonight no matter what.  
  
When he entered his loft he found Elisabeth waiting by the dor for him with a paper in her mouth. Brian looked at her curiously and thought, "This cat acts like a dog."  
  
He took the paper from her and read it:  
  
  
  
The great Mysterious Mariyln is waiting for you.  
  
Every friday 4pm to 7pm at Woody's.  
  
You're future is here.  
  
  
  
A flyer, where did the cat get this from? She couldn't have been outside and he hadn't been home all day to bring it in.  
  
Brian threw the flyer away, then sat on his sofa, trying to prepare for his confession. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was the right thing. Even though it hurt Brian to admit it, Mikey did seem happy with Ben. Unlike Brian, Ben was good enough for Michael. He knew he wasn't worthy, Michael deserved better than Brian. He'd probably fuck it all up and then the doubts set in again. He didn't want to lose Mikey, ever. And he didn't want to hurt him, but he was certain that if they got together he'd do something to push Mikey away and then he'd lose him forever.  
  
Elisabeth suddenly jumped on the sofa next to him. Brian looked over and saw her holding another flyer in her mouth. Taking the flyer from her, he watched her watching him and then the words filled his mind again, "It's time." Then that horrible vision came once again, Michael laying dead on red roses. Brian panicked as the taste of blood filled his mouth again and the strong emotions overtook him.  
  
Elsiabeth approached closer and rubbed herself against his cheek. Brian stroked her head softly, and read the flyer again. "You're future is here." He decided to go to Woody's and see Marilyn. After all, the last time he saw her she told them about breaking down on the turnpike and she had been right about it. Perhaps she could give him answers to his dilemma.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
When he arrived at Woody's, Brian contemplated turning around and leaving. He felt stuoid having come. But Mysterious Marilyn's voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, I've been waiting for you." She said to Brian and smiled at him.  
  
Brian sat across from her.  
  
"I remember you, last year you were here with your friends." She said.  
  
"You have a good memory."  
  
"For twenty dollars, I'll tell you your future."  
  
"Ten dollars, no more."  
  
"Too bad. Like I said to your friend last year, you're really a bad bet for him."  
  
It hurt Brian to hear that, but he wanted to know more. "Okay, twenty." He agreed.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
"In two days it will be your birthday.. 31 years old. It will be a bad day for you and for the man you love. He's waited for your love for a very long time. And even though you love him you can't say what he wants to hear from you. And I see that death takes him away from you. There are a lot of roses near him."  
  
Brian turned pale, it was just like in his nightmare. Marylin continued:  
  
"And you can't do anything, you still can't tell him what you want too. And the next day you'll find him dead with a lot of blood around him. "  
  
Brian was in shock, Marylin described Michael's death and it was identical to his nightmare.  
  
"It can't happen. I'll tell him what he wants to hear."  
  
"No, you won't and he will die." She said matter of factly.  
  
"I will tell him, tonight."  
  
"You will tell him what honey?"  
  
"I'll tell him that I .." He hesitated.. " I'll tell him that I have feelings for him."  
  
Brian felt weird, he just couldn't say "love him".  
  
Marilyn insisted, "What kind of feelings?"  
  
"Strong feelings.. I.. I.." He wanted to say it but couldn't.  
  
" You're thinking that you don't deserve him. And if that's why you can't say you "love him" and can't tell him, "I love you".....I feel strange...give me a moment." Marilyn said an closed her eyes.  
  
"That's not true. Mikey has told me he loved me before, sure as only a friend, but I always let him know....'always have, always will.'"  
  
"It's not the same. It's not like you said those three words to him. Something's wrong, I can feel it. It's like your cursed, you'll never be able to say it to him if you don't feel your worthy. You can't say you love him and think that death won't take him away. You can't change the future." Marilyn said with a strange look on her face.  
  
"That's bullshit." Snapped Brian.  
  
"It's your Karma. You brought it with you and your love will die because of you. It'll happen again and again until the truth is discovered."  
  
"What?" Brian asked in confusion. He didn't understand what she was saying.  
  
"Guilt from a past life. You brought it with you to this life. But...the cat is hope. The cat knows."  
  
Marilyn suddenly shook her head and looked at Brian, "Oh! That was odd. What did I say to you? I don't remember your question. Sorry sweetie, I must be tired." She said with confusion.  
  
"But..." Brian began to speak then stopped. He gave Marilyn her twenty dollars and left. He was worried and didn't understand what had happened. The fear began to build in him again and he heard those words, "It's time."  
  
****  
  
He decided to visit Michael at his store and prove that Marilyn was wrong, he could tell Michael how he truly felt. When he entered the comic book store, Ben was there and Michael was laughing with him.  
  
"Brian, what are you doing here? No work today?" Michael asked and smiled.   
  
Brian loved Michael's smiled. He glanced at Ben and thought, "He's so much better than me. I can't do this."  
  
Saying nothing, Brian turned and left.   
  
"What was that about?" Ben asked in surprise.  
  
"I don't know." Michael said worriedly. "He's been acting strange these last few weeks. I guess it's because his birthday is coming. He always gets a little weird when his birthday comes."  
  
Michael was really worried about Brian. He remembered Brian's last birthday....  
  
"Michael, I'm sure it's nothing." Ben said, "I love you Michael."  
  
Michael's thoughts were elsewhere and he didn't hear Ben's words, "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Ben replied. He worried about his relationship with Michael. Ever since Justin left Brian, Michael had become more distant with Ben. He knew that Michael still wanted Brian, he always would. And Ben was afraid he was going to lose Michael. A few days ago he saw something that scared him, he had visited Michael without calling, wanting to surprise his lover. Michael's apartment door was unlocked and Ben silently entered.  
  
He heard two voices, it was Michael and Brian. Brian was helping him paint some model of Captain Astro.  
  
"Be careful with the colors Bri, don't put too much on."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Mikey. See?"   
  
"It's perfect! Hey, do you want some cookies?"  
  
Brian took Micheal in his arms and quicky kissed him in his usual way, Michael smiled brightly.  
  
"You baked the cookies?" Brian asked.  
  
"I did." Michael replied proudly.  
  
"In that case, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Brian!" Michael yelled.  
  
"I'm happy you know."  
  
"What do you mean Brian?"  
  
"You and me, it's like it was before. Before Justin...before David...I know you have Ben and he's a good guy. He understands our friendship. I've missed moments like this over the last couple of years Mikey."  
  
"I know, me too. Brian and Michael, the greatest dynamic duo in the world! Together forever." Michael said.  
  
"No matter what happens," Brian agreed, "together forever." Then he quickly kissed Michael again and they held each other for a few minutes.  
  
Brian pulled away and said, "Okay, just one cookie!"  
  
Michael smiled at his friend.  
  
Ben's heart broke. That was more than a friendly moment he had witnessed. It was if Brian and Michael were lovers, he saw intimacy there not just friendship. It had been the first time he had ever seen them alone together. He left silently and hadn't told Michael about his witnessing the scene days ago. He knew about Michael's feelings for Brian and accepted it. But for the first time in their relationship he felt fear. He always thought Brian didn't feel that way about Michael, but now he wasn't sure anymore.  
  
****  
  
Brian came back at his loft and Elisabeth was waiting for him with those strange eyes of hers.  
  
"The cat is hope. The cat knows."  
  
Brian remembered Marylin's strange words and looked at Elisabeth.  
  
"It's all bullshit." He thought.  
  
Once again in his he heard those words, "It's time."  
  
Kneeling down in front of the cat he asked, "So, who are you?"  
  
"So who are you?" Brian asked his cat again.  
  
Elisabeth continued to stare at him silently.  
  
"This is stupid, did I really think a cat would answer?"  
  
But suddenly Brian heard a voice in his head: "You're not stupid Brian. I can't talk out loud, but you can hear me in your mind because now you want too."  
  
"Jesus Christ! I do hear you! Wait, no..it's impossible! It must be from all the years of drugs, or worse, I'm going crazy!" He yelled.  
  
Elisabeth moved closer on Brian. "No. This is for real and it's time Brian."  
  
Brian was still shock. "That was you? You were the voice in my head who kept saying, 'It's time?'"  
  
"Yes."  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door, it was Michael. Brian was worried that he was there. "Mikey? What's going on? What are you doing here? What about the store?" Brian asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about the store, Ben's there. I wanted to see you. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is. Is it because of your birthday?" Michael asked softly.  
  
"What? No! It's the cat."  
  
Michael noticed Elisabeth by Brian's leg, kneeled down and took her into his arms, "Oh hello Elisabeth. How are you pretty cat?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Elisabeth looked at Brian and he heard her voice in his mind say, "Tell him I'm fine and I love his compliment."  
  
"She said she's fine and she loves when you compliment her." Brian said to Michael.  
  
"Huh?" Said Michael and looking at Brian strangely. "What?"  
  
"Just joking. I mean, she didn't actually say that to me." Brian said hesitantly.  
  
"Of course not. She's a cat, how could she?"  
  
"And cat's don't talk. Like I said, it was a joke."  
  
"Are you alright Brian?"   
  
"Yes, fine. Do you want a beer?"  
  
"No thanks, let's talk about you," said Michael.  
  
"Everything's good. I'm just anxious because of my fucking birthday. You know me..it's not a big deal."  
  
Michael put Elisabeth on the floor and she said to Brian's mind, "Yes Brian, 31 years old. It's time."  
  
Brian looked at his cat and snapped, "Shut up! Why will it be 'time'?"  
  
" shut up! Why it will be "time"? Yelled Brian.  
  
"Brian," Michael said, staring at him, "are you on something?"  
  
"No." He hesitated. "Wait, yes I am completely high. And I am having these visions, heard a voice...in fact my cat talks to me." He lied then laughed nervously.  
  
Brian approached Michael and took him in his arms lovingly and suddenly put a hard kiss on Michael's lips, deepening the kiss. He felt Michael begin to respond with his tongue. Michael pulled away and took a deep breath.  
  
Brian put his hand on his face and said softly, "Do you understand Michael?"  
  
"Understand what? That you're complety high? You should sleep, we'll talk tonight after the drugs 'wear off. I've gotta go Brian." Said Michael with a tortured voice.  
  
Michael put a quick kiss on Brian lips and added, "I'm worry about you, take care of yourself. I love you, see you tonight."  
  
"Michael!"  
  
Michael stopped and he looked at Brian's face with surprise.  
  
"I.me too, always have always will."  
  
Michael smiled faintly, sadly and said "I know." The left.  
  
Brian was furious and yelled, "FUCK! Why I cant say these three fucking words!!!"  
  
"I know why." Said Elisabeth.  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"You can' t express your feelings in that way because you think you're not good enough for him. You must understand it's not true, you are worthy enough for him."  
  
"No, I'm not. He deserves better than me. I'll hurt him, I'll fuck it all up."  
  
"No, you won't"  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"NO. Why do you think this?"  
  
"Because I know! I just know that 's all!"   
  
"The curse is so strong." She said. "I must show you that you are wrong Brian. And I know why you are so sure you're not God enough for him. But I can't explain it to you, you must discover the whole truth by yourself."  
  
"Sounds great and how?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Close your eyes and trust me." She ordered.  
  
He did, and after few minutes Elisabeth said, "Open your eyes."  
  
Brian obeyed and his eyes grew wide with shock because he wasn't in his loft anymore. He was outside, in a place he didn't know. There were a lot of kids playing in front of a church. The kids were dressed in older style clothes, not 21 century clothes at all.  
  
"What is this? Where am I?"  
  
"In the 19th century. Pittsburgh." Said Elisabeth.  
  
"What?" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly a child ran in the direction of Brian and he walked right through him. "What was that?"  
  
"Nobody can see you here. You're like a ghost, as I am."  
  
"Fuck, I am dreaming!! I obviously took something other than E and now I'm having these freaky dreams as a side effect"  
  
"It's real Brian. We are in the 19th century and you must discover the truth about your past life. You cannot change this past. But you can watch and understand your current life, your own feelings and perhaps...you could break the curse."  
  
"What are you talking about? My past life?"  
  
"It will be hard sometimes to just see, without interfering but, I think it's the only solution."  
  
"So, if this is the past and it's my past life where am I?"  
  
"Look at that boy with the dark hair and eyes. He's 14, and that's you. In this life your name was also Brian, but Brian MacGregor not Kinney. You and your family are new to this town, you live with you sister and she's a very beautiful woman. She's 20 and smart and kind."  
  
"I don't care about my sister from another life, just tell me about me!"  
  
"Still so arrogant, you haven't changed." She said then continued, "And now look at this blond boy who sits under the tree alone with this sad smile, he is.."  
  
Brian interrupted Elisabeth, his heart bit faster and he said softly, "It's Mikey."  
  
Elisabeth was a little surprised, "Yes, I wasn't sure that you could recognize him but you did. In this life his name is Michael Shore."  
  
"Oh God. He looks a little like Justin, but he's different. Oh no...don't tell me the reason I was attracted to Justin was because he subconsciously reminded me of Mikey from a past life!"  
  
Elisabeth laughed, "Now you'll witness how the Brian and Michael in this lifetime first met."  
  
Brian watched with curiosity. This young dark Brian was beautiful and he walked towards Michael with great assurance. This kid was definitely him. He sat next Michael without asking, and after few seconds Michael talked to him.  
  
  
  
"You should sit in some other place. You're new here and the other kids will make things difficult for you."  
  
"Why? I sit where I want to sit." Replied Brian.  
  
"Being seen with me can bring you a lot of problems. The last boy who wanted to be my friend gave up after a while because it was too much trouble. So you should stay away from me."  
  
"I didn't say that I wanted to be your friend." Brian replied.  
  
"Oh sorry." Michael said with a sad smile, "I understand."  
  
Brian looked at Michael. "You're right. I don't want you as a friend, I'd rather have you as a boyfriend. You're really cute you know!"  
  
Michael 's cheeks became red from the shock. "Wha.. wha ..what ?"  
  
"Your cheeks are red, it makes you even more cute. Why so shocked? I know you're a queer and I don't care that others know that. I'm a queer too and I want you as my boyfriend."  
  
"Are you crazy? You don't even know me! And that's not the problem. Being queer isn't what I'm worried about. You'll know soon enough what the others think and then you'll regret your words. "  
  
"No I won't. It was love at first sight when I saw you yesterday in class."  
  
Suddenly Michael stood up. "Are you always like this? Speaking before thinking?"  
  
Brian smiled brightly at Michael and didn't respond.   
  
"I must leave before someone sees us together." Michael said.  
  
Brian stood up too and said, "I won't give up until your mine. I promise."  
  
Then Michael ran away from Brian.   
  
  
  
Brian turned to Elisabeth and said, "I always have known what I wanted. This is getting interesting."  
  
Ben looked at Michael worriedly as he came back into the comic book store. "Is everything all right?" He asked.  
  
"I couldn't talk to him, he was too high, I'll see him later tonight."  
  
Ben was saddened, each day it seemed he was loosing Michael more and more. He moved closer to his lover, wanting to kiss him but Michael pulled away.  
  
"Not here, I might get a customer!" Michael said.  
  
Ben agreed with a sad smile. With time he had realized that when Michael refused to kiss him after seeing Brian, it was because Brian had kissed him again. And each time Ben was hurt by this, it seemed to him that Michael didn't want anyone to touch him after Brian had because he wanted to keep the taste of Brian just a little bit longer.  
  
"I have to go." Ben said.  
  
"Okay, thanks for everything."  
  
Ben left. He thought about Michael and his feelings for Brian. 18 years was a very long time for Michael to be waiting, hoping and hurting. How did Michael bear it? Why couldn't he just forget about his best friend and live his life freely.  
  
*****  
  
In the 19th Century...  
  
"We're now going to see another scene from your past life Brian. The director of the school wanted to see you and your sister about your behavior."  
  
"Why? Did I drive a teacher insane?"  
  
"Shut up and listen." Elisabeth said seriously.  
  
Then Brian saw his past life's sister. She was slim and tall, with long brown hair. "That's my sister? She's pretty."  
  
"She's more than pretty." Elisabeth commented.  
  
Brian looked at her curiously, then heard the school's director speak....  
  
*****  
  
"Miss McGregor I wanted to see you because of your brother. He is brilliant and we think he could be a good student."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you and Brian about something different."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yesterday, someone saw Brian with Michael Shore. It would be in his best interest to never speak or see this boy again."  
  
"What?" Yelled Brian.  
  
"Shut up Brian" His sister said seriously.  
  
Brian was furious and stared angrily at his sister.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't believe it! Why does this fucking director say I should stay away from Mikey?" Brian was furious just like his counterpart.  
  
"Listen Brian" Encouraged Elisabeth.  
  
*****  
  
"This boy could pose a danger to your brother."  
  
"Please tell me what you mean."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to explain this exactly but...he comes from evil. His parents were some strange, really bad people..they practiced Witchcraft. Everyone in town was afraid of them. They lived in the forest away from others. One day proof of their crimes were brought forth, and they were judged. Nothing was ever proven against Michael and his brother, they may be witches too. I understand how confusing this must sound to you, but these things do exist and we must be careful with evil's descendants."  
  
Brian and his sister stared at the director in shock.  
  
"Witches? Michael's parents were judged? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"There's no need to fear Miss, they're dead. They were punished like all witches have been, there's only one way to kill a witch...by fire."  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"Brian, you're a brilliant young man. Do not approach this boy, he could bring evil down upon you."  
  
"No!" Brian yelled angrily.   
  
Brian's sister hit him. "Shut up!" She yelled with an angry look.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness sir, my brother will stay far from this boy."  
  
"Good. Thank you for your time miss, and take care of your brother." The director said as Brian and his sister left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Brian was shocked by what he had seen. "What the hell is going on? This guy is nuts! Witchcraft? It's the 19th century not the middle ages! This is bullshit! They killed Mikey's parents for being witches? They are the evil ones."  
  
"Calm down Brian. Witchcraft does exist...you are with me...what do you think it is?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"Yes, but...Mikey? A witch?"  
  
"Brian, stop talking and just listen."  
  
Brian watched the next scene, he and his sister were in their home....  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe you hit me!" He yelled.  
  
"If I didn't hot you, you would have said something to get yourself into trouble again."  
  
"This is great. You choose this fabulous city to live in where they burn witches...."  
  
"I didn't know about that...and it's all your fault anyway! We were forced to move from the last city because you're selfish and arrogant. You used your witchcraft on a poor boy you didn't like and transformed him into a frog! Even if no one ever believed him we had to run away for safety's sake."  
  
"That boy was a little monster and he deserved what he got."  
  
Well we're here now and you promised to not use your magic, remember? We can't run this time, we don't have the money. I don't want any trouble again."  
  
"You are such a coward."  
  
"Brian these people killed Michael's parents because they thought they were witches. Do you understand? It's too dangerous here."  
  
"Are you saying I should obey him and stay away from Michael?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I refuse! Perhaps he is not a witch and if he is than he's like us! It's not bad, I m not an evil and I don't care about what others think."  
  
"Brian..."  
  
*****  
  
"I was the witch?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yes. You and your sister tried to keep this secret, she only wanted to protect you.  
  
"Any Mikey? Is he a witch too?"  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll discover it soon enough."  
  
"Yes."  
  
*****  
  
"Brian, we can't leave this time. You must forget about him, I know it's not fair to either of you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Brian, if you don't act with reason I will set a curse on you! Each time you approach this boy you'll feel physical pain and it will only stop when you are not around him."  
  
"I don't care about your curses."  
  
"You don't care? Well, here's an example of the pain you will go through..."  
  
Brian suddenly felt a violent pain in his arm, "Are you crazy? It hurts Elisabeth. Stop! now!"  
  
"You understand now, you will feel this each time ..remember."  
  
"Shit!" Said Brian.   
  
*****  
  
"Wait!" Brian said. "He called his sister Elisabeth. Like you?"  
  
Elisabeth looked at Brian  
  
"I'm an Elisabeth, this cat in front of you was once your sister, in another life."  
  
"Why are you a cat now?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I guess so! But how could you have been so cruel to me?"  
  
"I only wanted to protect you. You always acted without thinking of the consequences!"  
  
"I don't agree. It was my life, if I wanted to see Mikey it was only for me to decide!"  
  
"I was afraid for us."  
  
*****  
  
The next day after school, Brian decided to follow Mikey. He was in terrible pain but didn't care. "Damn you Elisabeth." He said.  
  
Michael stopped walking and asked, "Why are you following me?"  
  
"Because I love you. I didn't change my mind, I still want you as a boyfriend." He replied.  
  
"Are you stupid? I heard that the director met with you and your sister yesterday."  
  
"Yes, it's true. But I don't care if you are a witch or not.. I'm not afraid."  
  
"I don't understand you."  
  
Brian 's arm still hurt and Michael saw the pain on Brian 's face. "Are you injured?"  
  
"Yes. I hurt my arm and the pain is pretty bad."  
  
Michael approached the young boy to see Brian's arm. "It looks alright."  
  
"The pain is inside."  
  
"I may have something for you to calm the pain.. Come with me."  
  
"We're going at your home?" Asked Brian happily.  
  
"Yes, but after we get there I'll give you something for your pain then you will leave."  
  
  
  
Once there, Michael gave Brian a drink. "My brother is studying medicine. Take this and the pain should stop."  
  
"Thanks. So you live with your brother?"  
  
"Actually no, my brother is in college. But in two weeks he'll be coming home. He's going to graduate and be a doctor. " He said proudly  
  
"So you live alone.."  
  
"You have to get out of here, now." Ordered Michael.  
  
"No." Brian refused. "I feel great when I'm near you and your medicine works. My pain is still here but it more comfortable."  
  
Brian move on closer to Michael and said, "What could I do to thank you?"  
  
"Nothing, just get out."  
  
Brian had a weird smile and said, "I have a better idea." Then he placed his lips against Michael's for a kiss. Pressing harder, their tongues met. At first Michael let Brian do what he wanted but then he pushed at Brian violently.  
  
"Are you crazy? Don't touch me again." He said angrily.  
  
"Oh come on I know you loved it.. you responded to me."  
  
"No. I was surprised."  
  
"Your cheeks are all red again. Your beautiful Mikey."  
  
"Don't call me like that! My name is Michael."  
  
"For me it will be Mikey.. My Mikey. And I'm not going anywhere until you say you will be my boyfriend."  
  
"I don't need a boyfriend! I have too much trouble as it is..."  
  
"I understand. Perhaps it's too soon for a love relationship.. so until you realise that I'm the greatest love of your life.. we could be friends.."  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"Just friends, no more? I can try."  
  
Brian smiled happily and took Michael in his arms and quickly kissed his lips.   
  
"I said "friend", don't kiss me!"  
  
"It's just a quick friendly kiss, not like before."  
  
"A quick friendly kiss."  
  
"Just that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****  
  
"Ha! Friendly kiss.. Mikey is so naïve. How he could believe that?" Asked Brian.  
  
"There's still more to see." Elisabeth said.  
  
"You must have been furious with me."  
  
"Yes, but eventually I took pity on you and lifted the curse."  
  
"Thanks.." He said sarcastically.  
  
"And we had much trouble." She said. "Some people refused to speak with me because my little brother was Michael's friend. And sometimes you fought with other boys because of Michael. But you kept your promise and never used your witchcraft. So I made an effort too."  
  
"And?"  
  
"A week later the school director was found dead. He hung himself after killing his wife and daughter."  
  
"Why did he do that?"  
  
"Nobody knew exactly. I heard that it was a crime of passion because his wife had a lovers and betrayed him. The police found love letters but it wasn't clear."  
  
"God, this man was really crazy."  
  
"Soon after a new director was chosen for the school and scandal broke out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The new directors was Michael's Brother: Stephen Shore."  
  
"Michael's brother?"  
  
"He was the only one who had the ability and knowledge."  
  
"A very brilliant person huh?" Brian asked.  
  
"And a very handsome man too. In the beginning, people were worried but he was so smart, so handsome, so kind with every student that they forgot their fear about witches. He was a very charismatic person, he was amazing."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"See your first meeting with him and tell me what you think....."  
  
****  
  
Brian was with Michael in front of the school laughing and a tall, blond man approached.  
  
"Brian, this is my brother, Stephen!" Said Michael happily.  
  
"Hi, I m Brian."  
  
"I know. My brother's first, dear friend. I'm pleased to meet you." He said and smiled oddly at him.  
  
" Michael, can you bring me some water?"  
  
"Yes." Michael answered and left quickly.  
  
"So, this is the famous Brian Mc Gregor. Who was never afraid by the rumors and who protected my lovely brother from others."  
  
Brian didn't move, Stephen's eyes captivated him.  
  
"You make my sweet brother happy. But I'm back now, and he doesn't need you as a protector. My brother is my life and I know you're a queer. He's a good looking boy. If you're smart, and I'm sure you are, don't do anything you will regret." Stephen said then smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"There's something about Stephen...I don't like him at all." Said Brian worriedly.  
  
Ben was alone in his apartment when Michael came back, he could tell  
  
his lover was annoyed about something. "You already here? I didn't  
  
think I'd see you till later."  
  
"Brian wasn't answering his phone and I didn't see him out, I guess  
  
he's sleeping it off."  
  
"Oh? Well, you'll talk to him tomorrow, it's really not a big deal."  
  
"I'm going to bed with a good comic." Michael said.  
  
"Already? It's still early, why don't you stay here with me?"  
  
"No, I just want read a comic and get some sleep."  
  
Ben was disappointed again. When something annoyed Michael, he always  
  
took refuge in his comics. In his world of comics nobody could enter,  
  
even Ben.  
  
"Fuck his comics! I have to talk to him." He thought.  
  
Ben joined Michael who was settled in bed and reading a  
  
comic. "Michael, we need to talk."  
  
Michael didn't respond, he was so engrossed with the comic he hadn't  
  
even heard Ben. Ben took the comic from Michael's hand abruptly and  
  
Michael looked up at him in anger. "Are you crazy? The evil Mystic  
  
tried to kill an innocent and we don't know if Wonderman will arrive  
  
in time to save her!"   
  
"I don't care about Wonderman! And you know the ending because in  
  
each comic the hero wins against the bad guy."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"I understand that it's not reality Michael. In real life there`s  
  
no hero like that, sometimes innocent people die and "evil" wins!  
  
That `s reality Michael! You always lock you in these fucking comics  
  
when you have a problem! You're not a child anymore and have to face  
  
reality!"  
  
Michael stood up furiously. "Oh thanks! I know that I'm not a  
  
child, and I know what the reality is. I use the comics to escape  
  
from the reality, to believe that the world isn't the way it is.   
  
Thank you for reminding me of the things I can't bear to remember.   
  
Leave me, and my comics, alone."  
  
"There are no heros Michael, just people like you and me who try to  
  
do their best...that includes Brian."  
  
"I've had enough. I'm going home."  
  
Michael dressed and left. Afterwards, Ben's phone rang. It was  
  
Debbie. "Ah, Debbie..Michael's not here."  
  
"You sounds weird Ben, is something wrong?"  
  
"We just had a fight."  
  
"Oh no sweetie. What was it about?"  
  
"His comics books."  
  
"Ouch! I never understood his love for those things but I learned  
  
long ago that it's a sensitive subject. When he was young his entire  
  
life was devoted to his comics. He lived in another world and I was  
  
helpless against it. After he met Brian he begun to live in  
  
reality. But the only person who is allowed to criticize his comics  
  
and enter in that particular world is Brian. I don't know why. But  
  
Michael's comics are an untouchable thing. Don't worry, he will calm  
  
down and he'll come back. He loves you Ben." Said Debbie.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ben hung up the phone. Once again, the only person who could reach  
  
Michael completely was Brian..  
  
****  
  
In the 19th Century...   
  
"What `s next?" Asked Brian.  
  
"We are going ahead 3 years."  
  
"3 years later? It's a lot!" Said Brian with surprise.  
  
"Yes. And in these 3 years everything was perfect. Stephen was a  
  
perfect citizen and you and Michael were still friends. But you were  
  
angry because Stephen was very protective of Michael. You only saw  
  
Michael at school or in his home, but then Stephen was always  
  
watching."  
  
"Jesus Christ, it must have been an hell for me."  
  
"Yes, you were so furious with Stephen. You hated him so much  
  
because Michael always did what Stephen wanted. He obeyed his every  
  
word and loved his brother so much that you couldn't do anything  
  
about it."  
  
"What a nightmare."  
  
"So one day you decided it was enough, you wanted Michael to yourself  
  
and you used magic to make it happen."  
  
"What did I do? It was bad wasn't it?"  
  
"No. You must trust in yourself Brian. One day, you and Michael  
  
were finally alone and in his room. But you knew that you didn't have  
  
much time because Stephen was always spying on you. So you decided  
  
to freeze time in the house...you learned that magic trick few days  
  
beforehand. So Stephen was frozen, and Michael was at first also but  
  
you lifted the curse for him."  
  
"Oh what a good idea! I'm so smart." Said Brian proudly.  
  
*****  
  
Brian smiled lightly at Michael.  
  
"What?" Said Michael.  
  
Brian touched Michael's face softly. "You're so beautiful Mikey. I  
  
want you so much."  
  
"You already have me." Said Michael innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean...my feelings haven't change during these last  
  
3 years. I still want you as a boyfriend rather than a friend and I  
  
know you want it too. I see that in your eyes."  
  
"I don't know, our friendship is precious to me."  
  
"Like our love. I love you Mikey...always have, always will. And  
  
now I want more. I need you against me, I need your lips on mine."  
  
He said softly.  
  
Then Brian took Michael's hand and pressed it against him to show  
  
Michael that he was hard and ready for him. Michael blushed deeply.  
  
"See what you are doing to me Mikey." He whispered.  
  
Then Brian lowered his hand and felt that Michael was hard too.  
  
"And it's the same for you." He said with a lust in his eyes.  
  
Brian decided to kiss Michael deeply and like 3 years ago, Michael  
  
responded to him. The passion between them was high and they fell on  
  
the bed and began to make love for the first time.  
  
"I love you too Brian." Said Michael.  
  
*****  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Yelled Brian. "We really did this at 17!! I want to  
  
see more of that!"  
  
"Sorry but we have no time." Said Elisabeth.  
  
And the scene then faded away.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me see it!! 18 years of waiting!! Damn..  
  
I'm so frustrated."  
  
"Stop complaining Brian!" Ordered Elisabeth. "There's something  
  
important you must see now."  
  
*****  
  
Stephen was with Michael, he had a serious look on his face.  
  
"Michael, I know what happen this afternoon between you and Brian."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"This boy is a witch." He said calmly.  
  
"What?" Said Michael in shock.  
  
"He tried to freeze time and me. But I more powerful and lifted the  
  
curse. And when I approached your room I heard some strange moans."  
  
Michael blushed deeply.  
  
"I wanted him.. I . I .. I love him." Michael said hesitantly. "And  
  
he said he loves me too."  
  
"I'm the only one who loves you Michael. Someday he will hurt you and  
  
you will understand that I am the only one who can truly love you."  
  
"I think he really loves me."  
  
"So if he does, why he didn't talk to you about his identity as a  
  
witch?"  
  
"Because.. it's dangerous.."  
  
"No! It's because he doesn't trust you enough. It's because he  
  
really doesn't love you."  
  
"No, I mean, I'm a witch too. And I haven't told him, and it's not  
  
because I don't love him."  
  
"Of course it's because you don't love him. You can't trust him  
  
enough, that proves that you don't love him and it's the same for  
  
HIM. I the only one you love, you know we can't trust anybody else.  
  
They killed our parents. Do you remember when you saw mom and dad  
  
burned by the fire? Their screams? The looks on their faces? The  
  
smell of them and the laughter of the others?" He said with hatred.  
  
Michael was shocked and tears rolled on his face.  
  
"I remember." He said, tears choking his voice.  
  
"It's only you and me. Brian may be a witch like us but he is like  
  
the others...born to hurt you. And I was born to protect you. I love  
  
you Michael. One day, Brian will go away but I will always be with  
  
you."  
  
Stephen leaned down, bringing his face closer to his brother's.  
  
"You want to love Brian, you want to trust him. I'll accept that,  
  
but don't forget this, one day he will leave you. He will hurt you  
  
and the only one who really loves you is me."  
  
Then Stephen put a soft kiss on Michael's lips, but Michael pulled  
  
away. "I trust him." He said.  
  
"Brian can't save you from your destiny Michael. You and I are the  
  
descendants of the dark and you made a promise to our parents.   
  
Remember that. I know you don't want to do this but you have no  
  
choice.. in a few months you will turn 18. And you must keep your  
  
promise to me and to them."  
  
Stephen turned and walked out, leaving Michael alone in the room.  
  
*****  
  
"This guy really freaks me out! He is a demon. He handles Mikey.   
  
Oh god, the worst thing is that he is right...I will fuck up  
  
everything. I'll certainly hurt Mikey and this guy will win." Said  
  
Brian.  
  
"Calm down Brian. You love Michael. You are Michael`s hero."  
  
"No, he will be disappointed in this past life and in this life."  
  
"Your guilt is so strong...the stronger your guilt is the stronger  
  
the curse becomes." She whispered.  
  
"I'm not worth it."  
  
"You need to see more Brian..."  
  
*****  
  
Elisabeth was in the forest and seemed to be waiting for someone.   
  
Then, a form approached her.  
  
"I thought you might not come Stephen."  
  
Stephen took Elisabeth's hand softly and kissed her. "How could I  
  
not? You're so beautiful and I love these secret rendezvous with  
  
you."  
  
"We have no choice, my brother doesn't like you and if he knew he  
  
would be furious. He just needs time to appreciate you. You're so  
  
kind." She said  
  
Stephen kissed Elisabeth deeply .  
  
"I have a gift for you." He said and handed her an envelope. She  
  
opened it and found lots of money.  
  
"It's for Brians schooling. He deserves to go to college next year.  
  
He is brillant."  
  
Elisabeth was very touched. "I can't accept it.. it's too much..."  
  
"It's my gift of love to you. I know you want your brother to go to a  
  
fine college. But you haven't enough money to pay for the New York  
  
school."  
  
"I love you so much. And you, you have money for Brian and Michael  
  
too? It's a lot of money."  
  
"Michael was rejected from college, he won't be purusing his  
  
stuides...he never has been very good in school."  
  
"Oh no.."  
  
"Well, when you told me that Brian was accepted I made my decision to  
  
give you the money."  
  
"I'm so sorry for Michael." She said.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Shit! I don't' believe that! You and him! He charmed you. This  
  
monster handled you too? How?" Brian was furious  
  
"I was in love, I was blind."  
  
"Jesus Christ...so the next year I go to New York and Michael stays  
  
In Pittsburgh. We will be separated."  
  
"That is the way it was."  
  
****  
  
Brian met his lover with a happy smile.  
  
"Mikey, my sister has enough money to send me to college. I m so  
  
happy, I can study to have a great position and make money."  
  
"It's sound great!" Said Michael.  
  
"You and me in New York, Michael!"  
  
"I won't be going.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not smart enough for college, they refused me."  
  
"That can't be, I helped you for the exam. I don't understand, you  
  
were good on the test."  
  
"I failed...it's over and I'll stay here with my brother."  
  
"Your brother! Great!" He said sarcasticly.  
  
"You will be in New York for 3 years Brian. It's a long time.."  
  
"I'll come back, I promise."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes, I love you . Always have, always will...remember? I can't  
  
promise fidelity, you know...3 years is a very long time without sex."  
  
"I understand that."  
  
"But I can promise one thing, you're my boyfriend and the only one I  
  
want. With others men it will be only one night stand and just sex,  
  
never love. My love is for you only. Because when you are with me I  
  
don't need sex with other men, I only want you. I promise."  
  
"Thank you. I trust you Brian, you don't have to promise this."  
  
"I insist."  
  
  
  
"Oh god, I don't like this...I don't wanna see me fuck it all up."  
  
Said Brian  
  
"Michael trust's in you...you have to trust in you too. This Brian  
  
trusted in him."  
  
  
  
Stephen was with his brother.  
  
"So, he finally left you for New York. You'll see...the distance  
  
and a new life, he will forget you."  
  
"No. I trust him."  
  
"You're a fool to believe in such a thing." Said Stephen with calm.  
  
"I finished my magic work."  
  
"Good, you're becoming stronger, I'm proud of you."  
  
Michael left his brother alone  
  
Stephen looked down the paper he was holding in his hand and read it,  
  
"We are honored to accept you into our college Mister Michael Shore."  
  
Stephen smiled, then burnt the paper.  
  
  
  
"Mikey had passed the exam with succes and Stephen lied about it! He  
  
deserves to pay for that, someday...."  
  
  
  
Ben knocked on Michael's apartment door. Michael opened the door moments later.  
  
"What do you want?" Said Michael with an angry look.  
  
"Just to talk and apologize for what I said."  
  
After Michael let him in, Ben said, "I'm sorry I don't understand your passion and I came here hoping that you will explain to me why you feel the way you do about comics. I want to know you better and your comics are a part of you." Said Ben.  
  
Michael smiled at Ben, they sat together on the couch and he opened a comic.  
  
"Well, the first time I read a comic was amazing. Good against evil, and no matter what the hero always won. When I was young I was always alone and I dreamed that someday my hero would come to save me from my loneliness. He could accept that I'm not the smart or cute and he could teach me how to become strong and I'd become his partner. A dynamic duo!" He paused and smiled.  
  
"I saw pictures of you when you were young, you were and are cute. And you are smart Michael." Replied Ben.  
  
"I didn't believe that then. I believed that life was unfair. I felt lost and I wanted to believe in my comics, I didn't want to face reality and my comics gave me hope until my hero came. I had no dad, my uncle had a terrible disease. My comics were my happiness. All I trusted in life was represented in them.good will always triumph over evil. No matter what."  
  
"And one day, your hero came.." Ben whispered.  
  
Michael's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I was amazed by his self assurance. He was proud, brilliant and arrogant...the opposite of me. And the most fabulous thing was he wanted to be my friend. Me. The insignificant one, the loser of Pittsburgh. I couldn't believe it!" His smile grew brighter.  
  
"Brian." Ben said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, but it turned out my hero was like me: broken and hopeless. He had a father but he hated him. Life was still unfair, but we were the dynamic duo who would fight against evil's plan. My comics gave me strength and I gave this strength to Brian. I wanted him to believe he was a real hero for me because he was. Even now, he still is. The first boy who wanted to be my friend and the first who wasn't afraid by what others thought. Not like me. I was insecure and so easily influenced by other's opinions. But I knew inside of me, that the only one I could really trust was Brian. But Brian probably thought he wasn't worthy of it. He probably thinks it now still. So strange, I've never understood why he believes that bullshit. Like I said, my comics were like my bible for life. I wanted to believe everything they taught me. Evil will be defeated no matter what."  
  
"So you still think that Brian is the only one you can trust?" Asked Ben.  
  
"No, of course not. I'm not a child anymore Ben. I learned to trust in myself and in my friends too. I learned who was wrong and who was right." He paused, "That's why I decided to have you as a boyfriend, despite the opinions of others." Said Michael.  
  
"I'm a little jealous of Brian. He is your hero and..."  
  
Michael stopped Ben and put a finger agianst his lips. "Shh, you are my hero too. In different way you are.." Then Michael kissed him. Ben was happy to hear Michael thought of him like that. But he asked himself if Michael wanted be his partner, or if he wanted to stay part of the Dynamic Duo?  
  
  
  
******  
  
In the 19th Century...   
  
"It's now 3 years later. You and Michael are 20. You came back from New York." Said Elisabeth.  
  
"I was more handsome at 20 than 17...and 14."  
  
"You were disappointed because Michael wasn't there for your return. I was alone to welcome you back."  
  
"Why he didn't come? I didn't write to him? I'm sure it was because of his fucking brother."  
  
"You wrote to him but not often, same with me. You said in your letters that you were very busy and you loved your life in New York's. Sometimes you wrote that you're pretty sister missed you." She said with sarcasm.  
  
"If I did the same thing with Michael, I don't understand why he didn't come.. shit!"  
  
"Look, this is your first meeting after your return."  
  
*****  
  
In front the church, Brian saw Michael who was waiting with his brother.  
  
"Hi Mikey!"  
  
"Brian..I'm surprised to see you today."  
  
"Why didn't you come yesterday? I told you to meet me in the station. You got my letters right?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I did...in fact, I completely forgot it was yesterday. I'm sorry."  
  
"What? You forgot? I mean all this time and I didn't forget you!"  
  
"Ha! Brian 3 years is a very long time! In your letters you said that you were having a good time in New York.." Michael said coldly.  
  
"Yes it's true but I missed you so much! Did you read that too? And when I wrote I thought about you every day and that I loved you?"  
  
"Yes, but when you wrote that you had found a job as a detective on New York, I understood that it was over between us."  
  
"What!? That's why you didn't respond after? I came back to ask to go with me in New york!"  
  
Brian smiled at Michael.  
  
"I'm sorry but I won't go with you. I have to stay here with by brother, he's very busy since Doctor Lipman's death. Between school and medicine, he needs me to help him."  
  
Brian was really disappointed by Michael's answer.  
  
"But what about your life? You talk about your brother's life but not yours!"  
  
"He is my family, I only have him. I have to stay near him."  
  
"Shit Mikey! You can live without him!"  
  
"Stop that already! He's my brother!"  
  
Brian was furious but forced himself to become calm. He didn't want have a fight with Michael.  
  
"Okay, you stay? I stay."  
  
"And your job?"  
  
"I'll become a detective here. I love you Mikey and seeing you again makes me understand that I need you more than anything. I really missed you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"I'm so surprised...I thought you... He..."  
  
"What? "  
  
"Nothing. I love you so much Brian!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Michael smiled at Brian with an incredibly happy smile.  
  
"Mckey, 3 years without you was too long." He said with lust.  
  
"I want you too." Said Michael  
  
"Let's go somewhere private." Said Brian.  
  
Brian and Michael left and Stephen watched them with an angry look.  
  
******  
  
"The evil brother is furious. I'm surprised at me, I thought I'd mess things up after my return, but no, it's incredible...the number of times I told Michael how important he is to me."  
  
"Let's continue." Elisabeth said.  
  
*****  
  
Stephen was with Michael.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Michael. And it seems I was wrong, this Brian seems to love you."  
  
"Yes, yes he does."  
  
"But you still love me, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, you are my brother."  
  
"Yes, we have the same blood running through our veins. Nothing can change that."  
  
Stephen approached his brother and put his arms around him. "I have a gift for you.."  
  
"A gift?"  
  
"Yes. I know it's difficult for a person like you to be happy and to love a man freely. So I proposed to Brian's sister. After our marriage, we'll all live together. Of course, you and Brian will have space to be intimate."  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yes it is. Everybody will find it natural that you two live together."  
  
"But do you love Elisabeth?"  
  
"Of course not. But I love you much that I'm willing to do it. For you, for your happiness."  
  
Michael jumped into his brother's arms. "Thank you."  
  
"I love you, remember that all your life."  
  
****  
  
"You married him? I don't trust him. It must be a trap or something like that."  
  
Elisabeth didn't respond to his statement. "The next day you began your work with the police. Your first investigation was about the murder of the Mayor's grandaughter. She was found dead in the lake at the park after having dissapeared a few days beforehand. It appeared to be a drowning, but you were suspicious because 2 months earlier the Mayo's brother died in a fire."  
  
"Woah...Pittsburgh wasn't so calm in this century huh?"  
  
"Yes. You became furious with me when I told you about my engagement to Stephen, you refused to give me your blessing. You were so enraged by it, I had to refuse him. My heart was broken. Stephen said that if he couldn't have me then you couldn't have his brother, and he ordered you stay away from Michael."  
  
"That bastard!"  
  
"Now you'll see what it was Stephen said to Michael."  
  
*****  
  
"Brian refused to give our marriage his blessing. He hates me and he lied when he said that he loved you. He doesn't want to live with you. You're nothing more than a trick, not a husband, not a love...just a toy. He hates me and abuses you." Said Stephen with tears in his eyes.  
  
"He said that? I don't believe it.."  
  
"It's the truth, he was in a fury when I asked for his sister's hand. He is just like the others, he hates us." Stephen cried.  
  
Michael move closer his brother, he was lost.  
  
"I just wanted you to be happy with the man you love, but he doesn't love you. I'm so sorry for you Michael, you deserve to be loved."  
  
"But you, you love me don't you?"  
  
"Of course, you're my brother, you're my life."  
  
"I will talk him tomorrow."  
  
"Don't hope for too much Michael. He will break your heart. You ll see.."  
  
****  
  
"I don't believe this! How he twisted this situation! I'll kill him!"  
  
****  
  
Brian was with Michael.  
  
"How you could do that to my brother?" Asked Michael.  
  
"Your brother and my sister? It will never happen! Never!"  
  
"Why do you hate my brother so much?"  
  
"Michael he is not good for you."  
  
"He's my brother! You don't love me, you just played with us. If you really love me you will accept my brother.." Said Michael angrily  
  
"I love you but not your brother! And yes I hate him!"  
  
"You never even tried to know him. You judged him without knowing him, like the others did with my parents! I don't want to talk to you again. It's over..!" He yelled.  
  
"Mikey! Don't!"  
  
"It's over Brian!"   
  
****  
  
"Oh god, Stephen set a trap and I fell into it so easily, I don't believe it."  
  
"This is true, but there is something worse Brian. I now have to show you something that will be very hard to see."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
****  
  
Michael was in Stephen arms, crying. Stephen gave him a drink.  
  
"Calm down. I told you, only I can love you. Drink this, you'll feel better after."  
  
"I really love him, I feel so hurt."  
  
"Nobody loves you but me Michael. Now that you understand that, are you ready to follow me with our magic? Together we will avenge our parents. I need you to assist me, you promised remember? Are you ready now?"  
  
"You killed the grandaughter and brother of the mayor...it's you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, and the doctor and old school director too. All the people who killed our parents. Do you remember that day?"  
  
"How could I forget that day?"  
  
"You promised me on that day to help to avenge them."  
  
"I know and I'll do it. I'm ready, finally. You were right. We are alone." Michael cried.  
  
"Take another drink Michael."  
  
****  
  
"This is a nightmare. He's drugging him!"  
  
"The next day, you found another dead body.."  
  
"Jesus Christ...not him, Mikey couldn't do that.."  
  
"It was because of the drugs his brother gave him. He was so full of hatred fueled by Stephen and he felt betrayed. He didn't know what to do, his brother helped him through so much."  
  
"I'm sure you're wrong. Even with the drugs Mikey couldn't kill someone. He believes so much that good will triumph over evil, like in his comics books. I can't believe this without seeing it with my own eyes." Brian said.  
  
  
  
"I still believe that Mikey could never kill someone!"  
  
"May be, but he knew. And never talked to the police, he protected his brother."   
  
"Mikey is not a killer. I know him, I trust him. He couldn't do that!"  
  
In the 19th century....  
  
"What's going to happen next? This is a fucking nightmare, I had to have done something about this!" Brian was angry and furious.  
  
"You tried to talk to Michael again but he didn't want to see you or talk to you and Stephen was always with him."  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
"You missed Michael so much and I was angry with you too so you decided to concentrate on your job. You worked night and day. One month later there was another crime, it also seemed like an accident. Everybody thought it was, but not you. You believed it was murder."  
  
"I did'nt want to believe that Mikey could."  
  
"You had your suspicions about Stephen being the killer, and your hatred for him fueled this. This possibility scared you though, because of Michael, and you didn't want your suspicions to be proven true. You wanted to believe that Stephen was just an overly protective brother, but you knew there was something wrong with this latest murder. One day you asked me about the possibility of the murderer being a witch because everything was perfect, too perfect. I was more experiences wiuth witchcraft than you, that's why you approched me for help."  
  
"Did you help me?"  
  
"I was angry but you were my brother. And if you were right, you were in a great deal of danger, of course I helped you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You were right, only a witch could have committed the murder. We tried to find out who practiced witchcraft, I remembered that Stephen and Michael's parents had been witches and when I mentioned this to you there was such fear in your eyes. Despite your suspicions, you insisted that the murderer had no relation to the man you loved. You were furious with me and said Michael was not a witch, that you had never seen him practice magic or do anything to question his innocence. You didn't want to hear the truth, but then you remembered the drink he offered you when your arm was injured because of the curse I set upon you. It was strong enough to almost break my curse, only a witch's potion could do that. Afterwards, we found a link between the death of Michael's parents and the crime."  
  
"It must have been so difficult for me."  
  
"Yes, you were tortured by it but still believed that Michael didn't know. You had to arrest Stephen. Of course, you know now that Stephen knew we were witches, but back then, you weren't aware he new our secret."   
  
"I hate this. Don't tell me...he set another trap for me didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he wanted to kill you. He hated you for loving his brother, hated you because Michael loved you back. He wanted one thing, your death. But he couldn't kill you without hurting his brother so he came up with a plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Just watch!"   
  
****  
  
Brian and Elisabeth entered the beautiful house, he stared in shock at what they saw. Stephen held a dead body in his arms and was smiling saddistically, Michael was seated in a chair and crying.  
  
"We arrived too late." Said Elisabteh.  
  
"Oh my dear Elisabeth! That is too bad." Said Stephen as he walked away from the dead body.  
  
Brian approached Michael. "Are you okay? You...you didn't.."  
  
"No he didn't Brian. My Michael is innocent. He just helped me with magic aspect." Said Stephen.  
  
"You drugged him! You bastard!"  
  
Michael didn't move, he continued to cry with his face buried in his hands.   
  
"Don't cry Michael, we did itt for our parent's." Said Stephen.  
  
"You are crazy Stephen! You killed them for a revenge? That is not justice! And the Mayor's grandaughter was innocent!" Cried Elisabeth.  
  
"Oh yes it's true...but the mayor understood how we felt after her death. He knew the pain of loosing someone in his family." Replied Stephen.  
  
"Michael, answer me!" Yelled Brian when he saw his lover completely lost in a mixture of the drugs, pain and guilt.  
  
"So now what Brian, are you going to arrest me and Michael?" He smiled at Brian.  
  
"You! I'll kill for what you did to Michael!" Yelled Brian.  
  
Brian ran towards Stephen and using his magic pushed Stephen against the wall.  
  
"Brian! Calm down!" Ordered Elisabeth.  
  
But Brian was furious with Stephen and all of his hatred came to the surface. Brian continued to physically hurt him and use magic to torture him.  
  
"Michael! See how your Brian hates me, see? He wants to kill me...he is like the others...like the day of our parents died. " Stephen yelled at Michael.  
  
"Brian stop that! You will kill him! Even if he deserves itt.. it's not the solution." Yelled Elisabeth.  
  
Elisabeth wanted to use witchcraft too freeze time but before she could, Michael stoop up and froze time using his own powers.   
  
Stephen lifted Michael's curse easily and said to his brother, "Look at his hatred towards us Michael. He almost killed me. You must now kill him before he kills us like our parents."  
  
Stephen handed Michael the gun belonging to Brian. "Do it Michael! For once do something for our parents!  
  
Michael was lost in the haze from the drugs.   
  
Brian lifted the curse and saw Michael pointing the gun at him. "Mikey! Wake up! It's me...Brian. You're not like him. He lied to you Mikey. I love you...always have, always will." Brian said as tears rolled down his face.  
  
Brian placed one hand against Michael's face and with the other he directed the gun to point at his heart. Then he kissed Michael. Elisabeth suddenly broke the curse over Michael and used every ounce of her magic to paralyze Stephen.  
  
"Do it if you don't love me...but I love you.." Said Brian as he broke their kiss.  
  
Michael threw the gun aside and Brian took him in his arms. Stephen was furious, and Elisabeth decided to fight him. She was a very powerful witch and she defeated him. Finally, Brian arrested Stephen for murder, Brian did not discuss Michael's involvement.   
  
"Why didn't you arrest me?" Asked Michael.  
  
"It was not your fault, he was using you."  
  
"Yes, but I did nothing to save those people...it 's the same thing."  
  
"No." Brian whispered. "We will move away to New York. After all this it's impossible for you and me to live here."  
  
"You still want me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you."  
  
"It's not fair, I'm a criminal too...I don't deserve this happiness. I need to do something to make amends for what I did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I will use my magic for good for the rest of my life in order to make right what I did wrong."  
  
"And I will help you. We will stay together forever!" Said Brian.  
  
Michael and Brian kissed deeply and Brian said, "I made a decision. I want you for the rest of my life, and I don't want to loose you even in death. If you want, we can put a curse on us to meet again and again with each new life. Elisabeth can help us find a spell for that." He said with hope.  
  
"Are you sure? You will never let me down? I mean I trust you, but if one day you .. I couldn't.."  
  
"I'm sure I will never betray you. I will love you all my life."  
  
"Then I accept. We will meet in each other in the next life."  
  
Brian took Michael in his arms and kissed him again but more passionately.  
  
****  
  
Later, Elisabeth found a spell to place the curse upon them.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you are the only ones capable of lifting the curse. You place it on yourselves, and you alone have the power to lift it. And remember, in the next life you may not be witches." She warned.  
  
"It's exactly what we want." Said Brian, Michael nodded.  
  
"Since you're certain...I will witness the spell for you."  
  
Brian took Michael's hand in his and said the words of the spell, and Michael repeated the same after him thereby placing the curse into effect.  
  
****  
  
Days later, Michael visited his brother in prison.  
  
"Michael! I'm so happy to see you."  
  
"I've come to see you to say good bye, forever. Take care of yourself Stephen."  
  
Michael turned back and he heard Stephen's voice, "Nobody loves you but me, only me. One day you will open your eyes. He doesn't deserve you! He will hurt you like the others, he will betray you and you will be all alone...remember that!" Yelled Stephen .  
  
*****  
  
"So that's why we met in this lifetime?" Asked Brian.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and you will in the next life too, again and again."  
  
"I really don't know if this is a good thing. I mean, he will always be around me. Of course it's wonderful but...I'm not worthy enough for him to go through this. Stephen is right, I don't deserve him..even his mom and our friends think so. I'm sure I betrayed him in this past life and I will in this one too. I don't want to hurt him anymore, I have to lift the curse...for his happiness." Brian said with regret. "I'm here to understand that I have to let him free. I'm here to discover how to lift this curse."  
  
  
  
"You have to see more Brian."  
  
****  
  
In the 21st century.....  
  
Ben woke up and found a message from Michael.  
  
I need to talk to Brian.   
  
See you later,  
  
Love Michael  
  
  
  
Michael was walking alone down the street, he hadn't seen Brian again. There was nobody in his loft, he was sure because this time he used his key to enter Brian's loft to make sure everything was all right. Michael was very worried, tomorrow will be his best friend's birthday and he had a bad feeling. He felt sick suddenly he was hardly able to breathe. He began to fall over and someone caught him from behind.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Asked the man.  
  
Michael opened his eyes and saw a tall and handsome man, with blond hair.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
Michael cell's phone rang, he looked at the ID and saw Ben's name flashing. The man turned to leave and said, "I hope we meet again."  
  
"Um..sure, why not? What's your name?"  
  
"Stephen." He answered as he dissapeared into the crowd of people.  
  
Ben was with Michael at the Liberty Diner, Debbie approached after they sat down.  
  
"Michael you look pale." She said in concern.  
  
"I'm just a little tired." Answered Michael.  
  
"Ben you need to take him home and take care of him."  
  
"I know Deb, I told him we should head home and he should rest but he said no."  
  
"Michael..." Debbie started.  
  
"I can't Ma, not yet. Tomorrow is Brian's birthday and I don't know where he is. I'm worried. And I have a bad feeling...I don't know why, but I need to find him."  
  
"Here we go again! Brian is an adult sweetie, if he wants you he knows where to find you!" She said in an angry tone, then turned and left them.  
  
Michael didn't respond to his mother, he wanted to see Brian. He didn't understand why he had such an urge but he knew he just had too.  
  
"I'm sure he's okay" Said Ben.  
  
"Ya, sure..." He paused. "Oh, I met a strange guy right before you phoned me earlier. He was very handsome, I think I know him but I don't remember. It was really strange..."  
  
"You said very handsome. I feel a bit jealous." Ben replied with a laugh.  
  
Michael was staring distractedly into his cup of coffee, he never heard Ben.  
  
"Michael? Did you hear me?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry. I have to leave, time to open the store."  
  
Michael was so distracted by Brian's whereabouts that he left Ben without a kiss good bye.  
  
Debbie sat beside Ben, she could see he was lonely and sad. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm loosing him Debbie. I've known it since the Rage party when Justin left Brian."  
  
"He loves you. I know it's hard on you. Brian and Michael will always be very close but he really does love you."  
  
"Yes, he loves me. But, I think he loves me like a friend. I know what his true feelings are for Brian, he told me."  
  
Debbie stared in shock. "What?"  
  
"I do my best, I accept it but the one he really needs is Brian. He is happy with me, but he doesn't look at me the same way he does Brian. His eyes light up, his smile is so genuine when Michael sees him. Brian is Michael's happiness."  
  
"In time you'll be the only one for him Ben. Brian only wants Michael as a friend. If we wanted more, he would have taken the chance during the past 18 years." She said comfortingly and smiled.  
  
"I don't know, I think that Michael could spend his entire life waiting after Brian. And I don't have that time." He paused. "It's so hard to be second best. I thought I could do it, but I'm just not sure anymore."  
  
"Oh honey, take a chance and fight for him."  
  
"Debbie, I'm seriously thinking of proposing to him."  
  
"That's great! I'm sure Michael will be happy! You're good for him, and you have my blessing."  
  
"I know that I could die in a month or a year, my life is fragile. But he's the only one I want. I'm worried about Brian's reaction though."  
  
"Why? Brian accepts you. He didn't try to fuck it all up between you and Michael. He likes you and knows that you're good for Michael."  
  
"Debbie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you ever see Brian and Michael when they are alone?"  
  
"What? Of course, plenty of times, they always seem to get themselves into trouble! I remember when they were kids, they destroyed my kitchen because they pretended to be superheros and my kitchen was the lair of their evil enemy. It was them vs. the enemy." She said and laughed at the memory.  
  
Ben smiled. He realized that Debbie would probably always look at them as if they were 14 forever. He was sure she had never witnessed a private moment of intimacy like he had a few days ago. He was going to ask Michael to marry him, he was going to fight for him.   
  
*****  
  
In the 19th century....  
  
"Brian, we are now in New York. You and Michael live here together. You told your neighbors that you're cousins. Today is your 31st birthday." Said Elisabeth.  
  
"What! My 31st birthday? Eleven years have passed? I'm still with Michael? Things worked out? "  
  
"Yes. You invited me to your party."  
  
"And Stephen?"  
  
"Still in prison."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"So we were realy a dynamic duo. We helped people with our magic and played detective. It's fun, it's like something out of one of Mikey's comic books. I can understand why he loves his comics so much." Said Brian.  
  
"Of course, it was hard sometimes because Michael's past and what happened with his brother made him insecure, but he trusted you. And you loved him."  
  
"Today's my birthday huh? I've always hated my birthday, let me guess, we're here now because I fucked it all up on this day didn't I?" He asked in a sad and angry tone.  
  
"You threw a party with some friends in your home. Michael was working in an orphanage and was called away for a few hours. I left as well, I needed some rest. After Stephen's arrest, the school promoted a teacher to the role of Director and I was given his teaching position. I was very busy at this time." She explained.  
  
"Just do it quickly, what did I do today?" Brian wanted to finish this already.  
  
"Well, see when Michael came back to your home." She began.  
  
******  
  
Michael entered in the apartment, no one was there so he guessed they had gone home already. There were empty glasses everywhere.  
  
"Brian! I'm back" He called out. When he got no response he made his way to their bedroom, opened the door and stared in shock.   
  
Brian was in bed fucking two very hot men.   
  
Michael turned pale. Brian saw him and smiled. Michael felt tears roll down his face, he grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey and threw the bottle against the wall in anger then left.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Brian's heart broke during the scene, he covered his head with his hands. "I knew it, I knew it. I'm an asshole. I cheated on him, I smiled at him! I was such a bastard. God, I really don't deserve his love. I did this...I fuck up no matter what and hurt the one person that is most important to me." He was so sad, and angry...at himself. Brian felt guilty and tears roll in his face.  
  
"Calm down Brian."  
  
"How can I calm down? I'm worse than Stephen! He was right.."  
  
"You need to see more.."   
  
"I don't want to see more, it's enough.. I understand."  
  
"No, please open your eyes and see Brian. Do it for you, and for Michael."  
  
Hearing that, Brian opened his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Michael was in their office and he took out a gun. Suddenly he yelled, "I know you are here Stephen! I could smell you. Appear now!"  
  
Stephen appeared with a large smile. "Oh Michael, you've become very good. How did you know?"  
  
"The bottle of whisky was full of your favorite drug...the same drug you used on me! I just knew.. you drugged Brian and then controlled him."  
  
"I think he is appreciated my gift, no?"  
  
"He didn't even know what he was doing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, you gave me enough of that drug for me to know when it's around."  
  
"Your right, Michael. It's too bad...I only wanted you to feel betrayed and return to me." Said Stephen.  
  
"No , I don't believe you. You are smart enough to not use this drug or magic! You wanted me to know it was you. You wanted for me to search for you."   
  
"10 years with Brian has been good for you. You've become smart. And you're right, I long ago accepted that nothing could break your bond with Brian. And if I can't have you, neither will he. So I decided to kill you. But I needed the plan to be perfect. And I want Brian to think he had killed you. You will have taken your own life and he'll believe it's because of the people behind this whole thing.  
  
"You won't kill me Stephen. My magic is much stronger, and so am I."  
  
"Me too Michael. You're not a killer. You couldn't kill those who killed our parents and you won't do it now either. I'm still you brother and I love you."   
  
"You're crazy Stephen."  
  
Stephen then approached his brother with calm and a soft smile.  
  
******  
  
Brian panicked.  
  
"I was drugged by Stephen? That bastard! It was his fault . He tricked me! I'll kill him now!" He yelled.  
  
Brian ran to Stephen but he passed right through him, he was just a ghost.  
  
"FUCK! " he yelled.  
  
  
  
But suddenly Brian stared at shock, Michael hesitated to kill his brother and Stephen took advantage and paralyzed him. Stephen took his brother in his arm and kissed him on his lips and said, "Michael it 's your time to go."  
  
Brian was mad. He could do nothing but watch!  
  
"Elisabeth! He will kill Michael!" He yelled.. "Do something now!"  
  
Elisabeth said nothing. Brian yelled with everything in him: "MIKEY.. MICHAEL!!!"   
  
Michael was in his store and worrying about Brian. He had left many  
  
messages on his friend's cell but still hadn't heard from him.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you have any gay comics?" A voice asked.  
  
Michael snapped out of his musings and looked up into the eyes of the  
  
man he had met that very morning on the street. "Oh, it's you.   
  
Stephen?"  
  
"You remembered me." Said Stephen with a smile.  
  
"Ya. I have this feeling like I know you, but I'm not sure..have we  
  
met before?"  
  
"No, sorry. This morning was the first time I've ever seen you."  
  
"Oh. It's okay...anyhow, I have a great gay comic for you." He  
  
smiled as he handed an issue of Rage to Stephen.  
  
Stephen looked at the comic for a moment, "This seems like a really  
  
great comic."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"The sidekick looks like you."  
  
"It is, kinda. It's my comic, I write the stories and my friend  
  
draws them."  
  
  
  
"Really? That's great. Hey, if I buy it will you sign it?"  
  
"If you want it, sure!"  
  
"OK then, I'll buy it." Said Stephen with a soft smile.  
  
At that moment Ben entered the store and saw this gorgeous man  
  
talking to his lover.  
  
"Hi Ben! You finished your class already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ben's eyes caught Stephen's and he looked at Ben with curiosity while  
  
Michael signed the comic book.   
  
  
  
"You bought a great comic." Ben remarked.  
  
"I hope so. I'll be back tomorrow to let you know what I think of  
  
it." Stephen said to Michael.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Stephen looked at Ben again. "What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Ben, and this is Michael."  
  
"I know his name, it`s written in the comic 'Author: Michael  
  
Novotny.' I just wanna know your name." Stephen said with a  
  
seductive voice.  
  
Ben didn't respond, something about Stephen's gaze had him  
  
mesmerized.   
  
After Stephen left, Michael said, "Ben?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you close the store for me? I have to pick up Brian's birthday  
  
gift."  
  
'There he goes again, talking about Brian.' Ben thought to himself.   
  
He had come to the store to propose, he already went out and bought  
  
the rings that afternoon. He realized that until Michael knew for  
  
certain that Brian was okay, it wasn't the right time to talk about  
  
such a serious matter.  
  
"Okay, no problem. You can go."  
  
"Thanks." Michael placed a soft kiss on Ben`s cheek.   
  
******  
  
In the 19th century....  
  
Brian watched helplessly as Stephen killed his brother.   
  
Michael was helpless, he couldn't move. Stephen took hold of each of  
  
his wrists and cut deeply, Michael's blood began to run from his  
  
veins. Michael tried to fight, but he wasn't strong enough and felt  
  
himself dying. Stephen stayed close by, crying, then kissed him. "I  
  
love you so much Michael. I can't stay and watch you die, it's too  
  
hard. But I will enjoy seeing Brian's pain when he finds you here."   
  
Then he left Michael alone.  
  
Brian yelled Michael`s name and begged Elisabeth to do something to  
  
save him.  
  
"I can't, it's the past Brian."  
  
"No! We must save him. Tell me that somebody will show up and save  
  
him.." He screamed.  
  
Elisabeth stayed silent while Brian panicked.   
  
Brian approached Michael and cried. He wanted to talk to him. He  
  
put his hand on Michael's face but he couldn't touch him, he  
  
couldn't stop the blood. He could only watch Michael`s life fade  
  
away slowly.  
  
"Jesus Christ...it can't be happening" He said. "Why?   
  
Michael...I' m here...Mikey I'm here. If only I could do  
  
something!" He said to Michael, but Michael couldn't hear him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Elisabeth.  
  
"He's dying and I can't do anything!" Brian cried as Michael`s face  
  
became more pale.  
  
Michael whispered "Brian." He was barely breathing.  
  
Brian took him in arms even though he wasn't able to physically wrap  
  
them around Michael's body.  
  
"I'm here Mikey." His voice cracked.  
  
"Brian...we'll meet again right?" Michael was talking to himself but  
  
Brian answered anyway.  
  
"Yes, I'll meet you again Mikey, and I will always be near you and  
  
you will always be near me."  
  
"Brian...I love you, I don't want to die but."  
  
"I love you Mikey" Said Brian, "I love you, I don't know what  
  
happens next but promise me that you will wait for me until I can say  
  
that I love you again." Brian said in tears.  
  
"I promise.." Michael`s eyes closed as his life left his body.  
  
When he saw that Michael was dead, Brian was in shock and yelled  
  
Michael`s name. His pain was unbearable.  
  
Elisabeth looked at Michael with shock too. The last words from  
  
Michael were, 'I promise,' like he had heard Brian`s words to him.   
  
It was impossible but, could Michael have heard Brian's voice?  
  
Elisabeth approached Brian. She wanted to take him into her arms, but  
  
she was still in the form of a cat and was only capable of  
  
saying, "Brian, this Michael is dead but *your* Michael is alive in  
  
the 21st century. Remember that, Michael is alive and soon you will  
  
be near him and you can tell him of your love."  
  
"I know but, it's not the same. I mean, how was I able to bear  
  
Mikey's death in a past life? I'm in agony now even knowing that my  
  
Michael is alive in our own time."   
  
Elisabeth didn't answer.  
  
"I'm still unable to say to Michael that I love him."  
  
"Your wrong, you just broke the curse, you said it to him and you  
  
said it to me."  
  
Brian realized that this was true. He said the words without  
  
difficulty.  
  
"Why? I don't understand?"  
  
"Your guilt left when you saw that Michael's death wasn't your fault,  
  
when you realized that you never betrayed him."  
  
Brian stared at Elisabeth. 'But what about the curse? Who put it on  
  
me? And why? Was it Stephen?' he wondered.  
  
"Do you remember me telling you that if you place a curse on  
  
yourself, you alone have the power to lift it?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"The nest day you woke up in your bed, naked, with two men. You felt  
  
sick and wondered who they were and what they were doing there, and  
  
where Michael was. That was when you remembered Michael finding you  
  
with them, you panicked and went looking for him. You hated yourself  
  
for what you had done. At first you went to the orphanage he worked  
  
at, when you didn't find him there you went to your office and that  
  
was where you found him dead and lying in a pool of blood."  
  
"God.."  
  
"Stephen was smart, before he left Michael he wrote a letter and  
  
placed it near his body. You found letter, it simply said, 'I don't  
  
want to live anymore, Michael.' You believed Michael wrote it  
  
because it was in his own handwriting, but Stephen used his power to  
  
trick you. You were in such pain, and so distressed. You held his  
  
cold body in your arms and cried. You believed it was your fault,  
  
and that was when you placed a curse on your own head."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Brian held Michael's body in his arms.  
  
"Mikey...no. It's all my fault...how could I do that? I didn't  
  
deserve you. I hurt you so much. I promise I'll never hurt you  
  
again. Never. When I think that you made this pact with me to meet  
  
in each next life...and I'm such a bastard who would betray you for  
  
sexual pleasure...I don't want to hurt you anymore...I promise, I  
  
won't ever again. I love you, and no matter what you don't deserve  
  
to go through something like that. I will never say to you that I  
  
love you again. I don't want you to hope again, to love me again,  
  
and I don't want to hurt you again. It's all my fault. I'll put a  
  
curse on myself to never let me say I love you while this guilt  
  
remains in my heart. And I know that this guilt will be always there  
  
because I killed you and I'll never forgive myself for this. And I'm  
  
putting a curse on you too, to never understand the exact meaning of  
  
my love for you. I'll let you know in other ways that I love you,  
  
that's all I can do to protect you from me."  
  
*****  
  
"I put the curse on myself."   
  
"Yes, by the time I arrived it was too late...you cursed yourself and  
  
I could do nothing for you. You told me what you did, I was sure  
  
there was something more behind his death but you weren't hearing  
  
me. You were almost out of your mind by then. You told me that you  
  
loved me, kissed Michael on the lips and said, 'I'm sorry.' That was  
  
when you saw the gun Michael had in his hands earlier lying nearby,  
  
and before I could do anything to stop you, you shot yourself."  
  
"Of course, how could I live without Michael...with this guilt?"  
  
"That's why you bring this guilt with you into each life. You  
  
understand the story now, you were so sure you were undeserving of  
  
his love...and then you placed that curse upon yourself...."   
  
"I understand."  
  
"But the story doesn't stop there. I was shocked by your deaths but  
  
mindful enough to feel Stephen's presence when he appeared. He  
  
enjoyed your pain and your death. He knew that you and Michael would  
  
meet in the next life, and he vowed that he would be there to destroy  
  
you both again. He said that on your every 31st birthday you would  
  
find Michael dead, he wanted you to continue believing that it was  
  
your fault. You'd never tell him how you felt, your guilt would go  
  
and the curse would become stronger with each life.  
  
He and I began to fight, when I realized that I was not strong  
  
enough..I pretended to die. I then used my powers to cast a spell  
  
turning me into a cat and giving me 9 lives, 9 chances to find you in  
  
your next lives. To find you and make you discover the truth to lift  
  
the curse. It was hard, but I finally found with 2 days left before  
  
your birthday."  
  
"Thank you." Brian said.   
  
"But now we must go in 21st century...because Stephen is there."  
  
Brian turned pale, "Mikey." He whispered.  
  
His mind still on Brian, Michael left his store with Ben. "Fuck. Where is he?" Michael whispered.  
  
"Why are you so worried?" Ben asked after he heard Michael's words. "You haven't talked to him in 2 days, it's not so long. He's probably been really busy or something simple like that."  
  
"Only two days? That's pretty fucking long not to have talked to him. Why am I the only one who's worried?" Michael said angrily.  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"You just don't get it Ben, we're talking about Brian!"  
  
"I know who we're talking about Michael. It's only been 2 days, we're talking about Brian not your mother. You hardly slept last night and act as if I don't exist when I am with you." Ben snapped.  
  
"I don't believe this! You're jealous because I'm worried about Brian?"  
  
"I'm not jealous Michael, but it's not the end of the world if you don't know what he's doing every minute of the day. He has a life, and so do you."  
  
"I've known him since we were 14, it's not that simple..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why Ben, so leave it alone!"  
  
"I want you to tell me again. If you respect me you'll just come out and say it, say the exact words instead of dancing around it. Why is it so difficult for you?"  
  
"Because.I love him." Whispered Michael.  
  
"Can you say it more loudly? I didn't hear." Ordered Ben.  
  
"I love him." He said clearly.   
  
Ben's heart broke in two, he gently held Michael in his arms as he began to cry.   
  
"I'm sorry." Michael said.  
  
Ben was quiet for a moment, than said, "I wanted to propose to you tonight."  
  
Michael looked at Ben in shock.  
  
"And even though you said you love Brian, I still want you...because I love you."  
  
"You really want to be second choice?"  
  
"I've already accepted that, remember?"  
  
"Yes, yes you did...I know. I love you too, I do. You're really important to me, but, you're always going to be second in my heart. And I'll never be able to commit to you because of that. So don't hope, don't think that one day I'll forget about Brian or think that my feelings for him will fade away. It will never happen Ben. You don't deserve to wait around for something that won't ever happen. I want you to be happy, and you won't be with me under these conditions."  
  
"But you're waiting for Brian...if you can do that, I can wait too."  
  
"No, it's not the same Ben. I am waiting for Brian, that's true. I can wait for him till the end of time because sooner or later he will come. In fact, he's already there, he doesn't need to tell me he loves me...I know he does and that makes me happy. Our love does exist even if it's not spoken about, it exists whether we have sex or not. And yes, I want him to tell me he loves me, I want him to show me physically because I need him. That's why I can wait for him."  
  
Ben studied Michael, "It really is hopeless for me..." He said, smiling softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ben."  
  
"It's okay. I guess....I can have you as a friend though?"  
  
"Of course." Answered Michael.  
  
Michael's cell phone rang suddenly, he saw Brian's name appear on the ID screen.   
  
"Brian! Where the fuck were you? I left you loads of messages...you could have answered...Two fuckin days! No...I don't want to talk to you...I'm fucking angry! Two days Brian...I was worried. What? No, you lived without me for 2 days now you can wait till tomorrow to see me. I don't care about your cat...I'm really pissed off....Is she alright?....So, I'm tired. See you tomorrow." Michael snapped his phone shut.   
  
Ben stared at Michael. "Is he all right?"  
  
"Yes! He's an asshole. I don't believe it...he ordered me to come to his loft after 2 days of silence, like nothing happened. He insisted he needed to see me because of Elisabeth."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"His cat."  
  
"Oh! He calls his cat Elisabeth?"  
  
"Yes. You were right, I worry too much about him!" Said Michael.  
  
"He doesn't know how lucky he is."  
  
"Thanks, see you tomorrow?" Michael said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, of course." Ben smiled. He went back to his apartment, alone.   
  
When it finally sunk in to Michael that he had broken up with Ben, the guilt was great. He loves Ben, but knew that his feelings came more out of strong friendship than romantic love.   
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Fuck! I don't believe it! He refused to come!" Yelled Brian, after Michael hang up on him.  
  
"You weren't very clear and were giving him orders, you didn't even apologize for not calling him."  
  
"What? But I couldn't call him! And I could'nt explain that I was in the 19th century with my ex sister who now is my cat. He probably thinks I've been bingeing the last 2 days."  
  
"We don't have time for this. I'm going to look for Stephen, you find Michael."  
  
Elisabeth disappeared. Brian tried to call Michael again but Michael didn't answer. Brian decided to go to Ben's apartment and talk to him there.  
  
*****  
  
"Brian?" Said Ben.  
  
"I need to talk to Mikey."  
  
"He's not here, he's home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We broke up tonight." Ben said with a sad voice.  
  
Brian was surprised by the news. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't lie to me, you're not sorry."  
  
Brian stared at Ben.  
  
"I don't know if you realize it Brian, but you smiled at me when you said you were sorry."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"We decided to stay friends."  
  
"That's great. I have to leave, I have to see Mikey." Brian said with hurry.  
  
"You don't want to know why we broke up?" Asked Ben.  
  
Brian looked at Ben.  
  
"I guess, I guess I know the answer." He responded before turning away, but Ben caught his arm.   
  
"Do you love him? I just want to know...is his waiting going to pay off?" Asked Ben with a serious voice.  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
"I've been in love with him since I first met him."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell him?"  
  
"That is a long story, and I don't have the time."  
  
Brian left and Ben smiled slightly to himself, he was happy for Michael.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Brian's heart beat faster as he knocked on the door of Mikey's apartment. He felt like time froze when Michael opened the door. Michael was there, alive. He had an angry look on his face but Brian didn't care."  
  
"You're so stubborn." Michael said.   
  
Suddenly, Brian took Michael in his arms tightly.  
  
Part 11....  
  
Michael was surprised by the sudden embrase of his friend.  
  
"Brian...can you let me...I can't breathe."  
  
Brian let Michael free and looked into Michael's face with love. Michael saw the love in Brian's eyes and his heart beat faster. Brian was staring at Michael like he was seeing him for the first time.   
  
"Brian, are you ok? Where were you? I'm still angry you know." Said Michael.  
  
"You missed me so much Mikey." Whispered Brian.  
  
Brian still remembered the old Michael's death with pain and he felt so happy to see his Michael alive .  
  
"So tell me, what happened to you?"   
  
Brian wanted to tell what he saw at first, but now he wasn't sure. Michael was happy now, and the old Michael's life was pretty hard. He realised that he didn't want to hurt Michael with this story. Stephen was someone Brian would deal with on his own, he'd protect Michael from him. Brian changed the question and said,  
  
"I saw Ben, he said that you broke up!"  
  
Michael became sad but smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Yes, he wanted too much. He wanted something I can't give to him."  
  
"He said you were staying friends, that's great."  
  
"Yes, but I feel guilty. I mean, I didn't want hurt him."  
  
Brian wrapped his arms around Michael.  
  
"I'm sure he understands."  
  
"And you? You didn't answer me!"  
  
"Tomorrow's my birthday and I decided to take a break to think about something important, like the future."  
  
Brian decided to make his love confession now he was able to do so.  
  
"You needed to think about your future?" Said Michael in surprise.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and Ted and Emmet entered.  
  
"Oh! I don't believe it, it's our missing Brian Kinney." Said Ted.  
  
Brian was upset. Emmet smiled at Michael.  
  
"Michael, where is Ben?"  
  
"They broke up." Said Brian with a large smile.  
  
Emmet and Ted stared at Michael in shock.  
  
"Oh sweetie," said Emmet as he took Michael in his arms and whispered, "don't tell me it's the fault of the wicked witch Brian."  
  
"No, it was totally my fault." Answered Michael.  
  
"We wanted to go to Babylon! But you certainly don't want to go after what happened with Ben." Said Ted  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
"Actually it's a good idea. Let's go to Babylon." Replied Michael.  
  
Brian went with them to Babylon, he wasn't about to let Michael out of his site for a moment. He danced with Michael, and no one else...turning down all other offers from the men who wanted to dance with him. He was focused solely on Michael.  
  
"You still didn't tell me what happened to you." Insisted Michael.  
  
"I told you, I thought about the future."  
  
"And how does your future look?" Asked Michael.  
  
Brian wanted to answer when he saw a very gorgeous man enter the dance floor. The man looked at him and smiled. Brian was immediately attracted to this man.   
  
"Brian?"  
  
Michael turned and saw that Brian was staring at the gorgeous man behind him. He was tall, with pale skin, a brunette with extraordinary blue eyes. Michael felt his heart break again when he understood that Brian had found his new trick for the night.  
  
"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a beer." Said Michael with a sad smile.  
  
Michael left quickly, Brian continued to stare at the mysterious man who approached him. Michael joined Emmett and Ted near the bar. They watched Brian with the beautiful man.  
  
"Oh my god, the man dancing with Brian is unbelievable." Said Ted.  
  
"They always are for Brian." Said Emmett.  
  
But Emmett saw the hurt in Michael's eye.  
  
"Oh sweetie, you are way more sexy than him!"  
  
Michael looked at the man.  
  
"No I m not! That guy is the way I could only look in my dreams."  
  
Michael ordered a beer, he felt lonely.  
  
Brian danced with the man, he was completely charmed by him. He didn't forget about Michael though and look around to see where he was. When he spotted him standing with Emmett and Ted he felt secure.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Asked the brunette.  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't know it yet." Replied Brian.  
  
"He is lucky...you're amazing. When I saw you it was love at first sight."  
  
"Too bad for you. But you are really amazing too." Said Brian.  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad I finally met you Brian." Said the man.  
  
Brian was in shock.  
  
"I know I'm famous but I've never seen you here before, so how do you know my name?"  
  
"I know everything about you. And I know that your boyfriend's name is Michael and you've loved him since you were 14. And I know that you will put yourself in great danger by fighting Stephen alone.  
  
Brain stopped dancing  
  
"Who are you?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Stephen already knows you have lifted the curse. And he knows that his plan won't work this time. He is working on something even more horrible, you must trust me if you don't want this thing to happen tomorrow."  
  
"Ypu didn't answer me, who are you?"  
  
The brunette closed his eyes for a short time and suddenly all of Babylon seemed to freeze in time, Brian looked around in surprise, he could move freely but everyone else was frozen.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'm a witch my friend, and you already know what's going on here."  
  
A small black cat appeared.  
  
"Elisabeth!" Brian exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Brian." She said.  
  
"Together we can try and fight Stephen, and win." Said the man.  
  
"Brian, Stephen is not reinacarnated. He is now the same Stephen from the 19th Century. He was able to suspend himself in time and came back just 2 days ago. He is still a very poweful witch." Elisabeth explained.  
  
"Fuck! I didn't know he was able to return and still have his power."  
  
"That's why I came," the man explained, "because Stephen is smart and dangerous. He doesn't know I am here or that we are together again."   
  
"We must find him and defeat him immediately before he figures it out." Elisabeth said.  
  
"But I don't want to leave Mikey alone here...what if he comes for him..." Brian began in a panick.  
  
"Michael is no longer his target Brian. He wants to kill you, and imprison your soul forever. Then you would never be reincarnated to meet Michael again." She explained.  
  
"That is his new plan."  
  
"How do you know that?" Asked Brian.  
  
"I'm not the Elisabeth you know Brian."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said to you before, I have only 9 lives to find you and help you defeat Stephen."  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"This is my third life. This time, the Elisabeth you knew found Stephen but he killed me."  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"I have come from the future. In this third life I searched for you but..."  
  
"She found only me." The brunette man cut in. "Stephen won in this life and you didn't exist in the future, you sould is imprisoned by Stephen."  
  
"And this time we will be prepared for him." Elsiabeth said.  
  
"It's too bad that Elisabeth couldn't go back and fix events in the 19th century."  
  
"Stephen placed a curse on me, I am not able to chance the past."  
  
Brian was still a little confused, he looked towards the georgeous brunette, "What is your name?"  
  
"I thought you knew," he paued, "my name is Michael."  
  
Brian was in shock.  
  
"Yes Brian. He is Michael, from the next life." Elisabeth explained.  
  
Brian stayed silent, now he knew why he was so attracted to him when he first walked into the club.  
  
"We must go. It's time to finally eliminate Stephen."  
  
Michael stared at Brian. "We must win. I want to meet you in my life Brian, I have missed you so much."  
  
"We must go now." Elisabeth urged.  
  
Brian turned his head in Michael's direction. "Wait!" He cried. "I can't just leave him like this, he'll think I've gone off with some trick. I don't want to hurt him anymore."  
  
"Okay," Elisabeth said, "we'll give you a moment with him, we'll wait for you at your jeep."  
  
The future Michael lifted his curse, and Babylon came back to life instantly.  
  
Brian approached Michael, and put his arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Mikey, I've been waiting to for you."  
  
"Oh sure, you were completely charmed by the tall brunette."  
  
Brian smiled. He enjoyed knowing that Michael was jealous of himself.  
  
"It was only because he looks like you."  
  
"Are you kidding? He's totally different from me." Replied Michael.  
  
Brian put a soft kiss on Michael's lips.  
  
"Yes, but he reminded me of you in a way."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Mikey! Stop that!"  
  
"So what are you waiting for? Go pick up your new trick and go to your loft!" Said Michael with anger.  
  
Brian saw the anger on Michael's face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Brian softly in Michael's ear.  
  
Michael was shocked by Brian's apology.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we go outside?" Asked Brian.  
  
Michael nodded and followed him.  
  
They found a secluded corner where no one else was around.  
  
"You're acting really weird Brian. First you disappear for 2 days and.."  
  
Brian interupped him suddenly, "I love you Mikey," he said gazing down at his friend.  
  
Michael stared in shock.  
  
"I'm serious. I mean it, I've been in love with you since I met you. You are my life Mikey."  
  
"Are you high or something?"  
  
"Fuck Mikey! Why are you always sure it's because I'm high when I say that I love you?"  
  
"Because you are always high when you say stuff like that to me. I have plenty of examples."  
  
"Of course you have. When I was high or really drunk I forgot all my fears and lost control, and when you are with me in these moments it's always my heart that winds over my reason. That's all. But now, I'm sober, so believe me when I say that I love you."  
  
"I believe you Brian. I always knew your feelings for me. It's strange, it's like I just can't believe it now that you've said it."  
  
"The curse." Whispered Brian  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Listen to me now! I must do a very important thing for our future."  
  
Michael looked at Brian without a clue for what he meant.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I told you, these last 2 days...I thought about the future. Our future. But, there is only one thing I must do to make everything perfect. So, I must go now."  
  
Michael was in shock.  
  
"What? You say that you love me and then you leave!"  
  
Brian took Michael in his arms and kissed him deeply. Michael's responded, Brian felt lost and it was hard for him to break the kiss. But he had to.  
  
"I love you, Michael."  
  
"So why are you leaving me now? We could..."  
  
"I know, but not before the wedding Mikey." Brian smiled.  
  
Brian's joke didn't satisfy Michael.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Please, I promise the next time I confess my love, I will be very romantic."  
  
"What?"  
  
For Michael it was the most strangest declaration of love. In all his fantazies he couldn't have imagine something like that.  
  
"So, you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Brian looked at Michael's face with love and he repeated again.  
  
"I love you Michael, always have and always will. So now you go back to Babylon and wait for me."   
  
"Again? Well, I'm used to waiting." Said Michael with a smile.  
  
Brian laughed and as he left said, "Be ready when I come back."  
  
"Wait Brian." Asked Michael.  
  
But Brian didn't hear his last words as he walked away.  
  
"I didn't have time to say that I love you too Brian." Whispered Michael.  
  
Michael was a little disappointed but he trusted Brian. And Brian said that he loved him. He suddenly really realized what happened and his heart beat faster.  
  
"Oh my god!" He said with a smile.  
  
But he was a little worried though, it seemed to him that something was wrong. He looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight. It was Brian's birthday.   
  
As he made his way to Babylon's entrance, a hand fell across his shoulder. Turning, he saw Ben.  
  
"Ben? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're still friends aren't we? Or am I wrong?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, of course we are."  
  
"So, do you want to go to my place to talk with your friend? Brian's birthday gift is still at my home. You can pick it up at the same time."  
  
"I don't know...okay, I just tell Emmet and Ted I'm leaving. I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
*****  
  
Brian joined Michael and Elisabeth near the jeep.  
  
"Is everything all right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I just made the worst declaration of love that I could make." Said Brian  
  
Michael smiled at Brian  
  
"I'm sure he will forgive you for it. And if we succeed, you can make a beautiful confession to me the next time!" Said Michael.  
  
Brian was standing so close to him he became lost in his eyes.  
  
"I'm really in love with Michael, no matter what." He thought.  
  
******   
  
Stephen was in his apartment, he glanced down at the dead body of Elisabeth.  
  
"I'm ready." He said. "It's time, and I once again will destroy both of them. Michael belongs to me...forever." He smiled.  
  
We're almost at his apartment." Elisabeth said.  
  
Brian glanced at Michael, who held a book in his hand.  
  
"What's that book?" Asked Brian.  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
"It's a literary classic in my time. It's about two best friends who were in love, but they were cruelly separated by death after confessing their love to one another. It's your story. It was because of this book that I discovered my past lives. He paused and smiled. "I started falling in love with you through, even though I didn't meet you till now." His voice became sad. "Then I met Elisabeth and she explained everything."  
  
Brian was surprised. "A literary classic? Who was the writer?"  
  
"Oh, the author was a famous artist of 21st century. His name was Justin Taylor, sound familiar?" Asked Michael with a large smile.  
  
"Justin wrote our story?"  
  
"It's a very beautiful book, the ending is unbearable! But we will change it!"  
  
"So are you happy with me? Do I live up to what you had in mind?"  
  
"Better." Michael said.  
  
"How are you in your next life? Without me I mean?" Brian asked with concern.  
  
Michael's face became closed and very sad.  
  
"Oh, I live with my brother, Stephen. I hate him. My life was miserable until I read that book. He believes that I'm working in my office now but...Brian, we must win. I don't want go back to my time and see him again."  
  
Brian smiled at Michael.  
  
"We will win."  
  
"I know, I trust you."  
  
*****   
  
Michael entered in Ben's apartment and looked around in surprise at the roses spread throughout the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I bought those before. I thought you would appreciate that if we came back here after you said yes to my proposal." Said Ben with a sad voice. "Just forget it."  
  
"It's my fault. But even if I said no, I appreciate what you've done, it's really nice and romantic."  
  
Ben sat on the sofa.  
  
"I saw Brian, he was looking for you. Did he find you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do want a beer or something to eat?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Michael felt strange surrounded by all the roses, it was beautiful, his guilt grew knowing that he had was still hurting Ben.  
  
*****  
  
Michael, Brian and Elisabeth used magic to enter Stephen's apartment. Stephen stood up with a smile.  
  
"Oh what a surprise!" He greeted them sarcastically.  
  
Brian saw the Elisabeth's dead body.  
  
"Oh what a pity! This annoying cat is here again!" Stephen said when he saw Elisabeth.  
  
"This time will be your ending!" She said angrily.  
  
"Are you so sure"? Replied Stephen.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you asshole." And enraged Brian said.  
  
"No one will be killing me! You are the one who will die."  
  
Michael used his powers to injure Stephen. Stephen grabbed his face and yelled as he began to bleed. "That's all you can do? I don't know who you are," He said to Michael, "but I have an idea."  
  
Stephen approached Brian.  
  
"I have a proposition for you."  
  
Brian didn't answer, his eyes were full of hatred.  
  
"Your precious Mikey is now with my new toy. If you don't give me your soul now, I'll order my little toy Ben to kill him and instead your of soul, it's Michael soul that will be in hell. So tell me your decision."  
  
Brian, Michael and Elisabeth were shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I met Michael's ex-boyfriend yesterday in his store and it was so easy for me to use my magic on him. It was never in my plans to do this, but I seized the opportunity when it presented itself. I'm a genius!"  
  
"So you decide who dies," He said to Brian, "you or Michael?"  
  
Brian panicked. His mikey was in great danger. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Perhaps you'd prefer that I choose for you?" Stephen asked.  
  
Michael was furious.  
  
"You have forgotten about me Stephen! I prefer to die than to live with you. If you touch Brian I'll kill you!" Screamed Michael.  
  
"Elisabeth, go to Ben's place and keep Michael safe." Ordered Brian.  
  
"Okay." She answered, she tried to leave Stephen's apartment, but was unable too.  
  
"What's going on?" Yelled Brian. "Go!"  
  
"I can't!" She said.  
  
"She's not going anywhere!" Stephen said triumphantly. "This is my apartment and I've used my powers to prevent escape. The only way you're getting out of here is to kill me. And if you kill me, Michael will die."  
  
"Fuck!" Yelled Brian.  
  
Michael tried to calm Brian down.  
  
"I will fight him and I will win." He told Brian. "Trust me. Trust in the Michael you know too, and trust in Ben." Then Michael kissed Brian deeply. When he broke the kiss he said, "Thank you, I've been fantasizing about doing that for so long."   
  
He paused and looked at Stephen, "So...here we go."  
  
"I will fight with you." Elisabeth said.  
  
Stephen looked at Brian, "Say good-bye to your love Brian, Ben is in charge now."  
  
Brian could do nothing, he wasn't a witch and was scared but he knew he had to trust in the two Michael's and Elisabeth. All his thoughts went to his Michael who was with Ben.  
  
*****   
  
Michael was getting a little drunk from all the beer they had been drinking. He looked at Ben, and saw a weird smile cross his face.  
  
"What's wrong Ben? Are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly Ben wrapped his hands around Michael's neck and began to strangle him.  
  
Michael was shocked, and knew there was nothing he could do to fight against Ben. He was just too strong for Michael, but Michael had an idea...he'd pretend to die.   
  
Moments later Ben, thinking Michael was dead, removed his hands from around his throat.  
  
At that moment Michael bolted from the sofa and away from Ben's reach. Looking at him with fear and anger, he breathlessly asked, "Ben, what...what are you doing?"  
  
Ben stood in front of Michael with a confused and terrified look in his eyes.   
  
"I don't know.. what? It wasn't me..I felt so strange, like something was controlling me."  
  
"What? I don't understand. Why do you want to kill me Ben?"  
  
"I don't want to kill you." Ben said than grabbed his head and began screaming.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"It hurts! My head! Go away Michael! It's starting again! Go away!"  
  
Michael, worried for his friend, approached him in panic. He saw a sort of fury in Ben's eyes and tried to run away but the door was locked. Ben appeared behind him with a large knife and approached him. Michael was trapped.  
  
"Ben, come on! It's me! What's going on Ben?" He yelled.  
  
Ben lunged forward, Michael's heart was his target but the dark haired man moved quickly out of the way. But it wasn't enough and the knife went into his right shoulder. Michael screamed in pain. Taking the bloody knife in his hand, Ben smiled at him with a sadistic smile and tasted Michael's blood from the blade.  
  
"So sweet, so pure." He said.   
  
*****  
  
Back in Stephen's apartment.......  
  
  
  
Michael and Elisabeth fought against Stephen. Brian watched helplessly, hating that there was nothing he could do to help them. He was scared for Michael, who pushed Stephen violently away from his with fire. But it didn't harm Stephen.  
  
"Not bad." Said Stephen.  
  
"I had a good master." Said Michael fiercely.  
  
"But not good enough." Replied Stephen.  
  
Suddenly Michael was paralyzed, he began to bleed from small cuts in his arms and legs. It was as if someone had cut him with a knife. Elisabeth lurched forward, desperately trying to attack Stephen but he was too much for her. He caught her easily and tried to strangle her.  
  
Brian panicked. He was in hell. Carefully and slowly he made his way to the kitchen thinking he could use a knife as a weapon. He heard a scream rip through the chaos. Turning, he saw Michael's hand impaled through Stephen's stomach, as if it were a sword. Stephen's grasp was now weak enough for Elisabeth to get away from him. Once she did, she sucked the breath from his body and tried casting a spell that would leave him paralyzed.   
  
Stephen felt his strength fading away, "I may die but it is over for you Michael!" He yelled. Using all the strength he had left in his body, he directed towards Michael.  
  
  
  
****   
  
Michael fought against Ben desperately. They struggled for possession of the knife, Ben overpowered him and cut Michael once again with the knife. Michael screamed loudly and fell to the floor.  
  
*****  
  
Brian ran towards Stephen and plunged the knife into his back. Combining their powers, Michael and Elisabeth finally were able to destroy Stephen for good.  
  
Stephen's bloody body lay on the floor. The three partners were in shock, but were relieved that they had finally defeated Stephen. Brian kneeled down and touched the body, it turned to dust.  
  
"It's finished." Said Elisabeth.  
  
Brian looked towards Elisabeth. He wanted to thank the future Michael, but he was gone.  
  
"Where is Michael?" He asked in a panic.  
  
"Calm down, Brian. He disappeared after we won in this time. He is probably with the next you in different lifetime without Stephen. We altered time so that means I never met him and he will never know he was here and fought with us, because for him it never happened."  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"For me it's different." She replied. "I think now we can leave this place."  
  
"I hope Michael is alive."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
Brian prayed for Michael's life and he and Elisabeth searched for him. They arrived at Ben's apartment finally, and when Brian saw all the roses, he remembered his dream and his heart froze. Then, he saw Ben on the floor with a bloody knife in his hand. Brian started to panic, if Michael was dead he couldn't bear it. Even knowing that in the future they would be together again. He approached the sofa and saw Michael on the floor as well. There was blood all around. It was Michael's blood. He stopped...his dream had become reality.  
  
Like in his dream, Brian was afraid to reach out and touch him. He didn't want to feel Michael's cold skin against his fingers. But he had too. With tears in his eyes, his heart beat faster and faster as he touched Michael's face.   
  
"He is alive." He said, feeling Michael's warmth.  
  
"Yes, he is. He's badly wounded in the shoulder and leg. He's lost a lot of blood but he will survive."  
  
"We must call an ambulance." Said Brian.  
  
"No...wait. I can heal him."  
  
"What?"  
  
Moments later, Brian watched in surprise as the black cat turned into a beautiful, young woman with dark hair.  
  
"The curse has been lifted from me now that Stephen is dead. I have my powers again." She explained.  
  
She approached Michael and using her magic she healed him completely.  
  
"Is he all right now?" Asked Brian with worry.  
  
"Yes. He won't remember any of what has happened."  
  
"Good. Thank you."  
  
"It's better this way." She said.  
  
Using her powers again, she set the room in order. There was no longer any evidence of the violence that had happened there. "I must leave Brian. Michael and Ben will both wake up and neither will ever know what happened here today."  
  
"It's time to say good bye." Said Elisabeth, as they left the apartment together.  
  
"You could stay here in Pittsburgh. Now I have a sister who really cares about me, and I care for her too."  
  
"Thank you Brian. Even now, you are my sweet little brother. But after all this time, I need to find my own life."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Brian took Elisabeth into his arms and held her. Waiting till she had gone, Brian knocked at Ben's door. Seconds later Ben answered, oblivious to what had occurred and let him in.  
  
Watching from around the corner of the hallway, Elisabeth smiled sadly as Brian entered the apartment. Her face then transformed, older and older until she became an old woman.  
  
"I would like to stay with you Brian, but I'm not immortal. My body belongs to the 19th century. My being in cat form was just a way to fight Stephen. Good bye Brian." She whispered as she turned to dust and disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow, there are a lot of roses here!" Said Brian innocently  
  
"Ya." Ben agreed.  
  
Brian looked at Michael with all the love he had and wanted to take him in his arms, but he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Ben like that.  
  
"Ben wanted to talk to me." Said Michael with a little worry in his voice. He was afraid that Brian could be furious and misunderstand the situation.  
  
"It's OK, he's your friend, he's our friend." Brian corrected.  
  
  
  
"Take care of him Kinney." Ben said with a small smile as he approached Brian.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Michael felt uncomfortable, a few hours ago he had been Ben's boyfriend. They quickly left and went to Brian's loft. Brian took Michael into his arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
Michael broke up the kiss and said, "Happy birthday Brian."  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
"Oh shit!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I left your gift in Ben's apartment."  
  
"I don't care about the gift, you are my gift Mikey." He said.  
  
Brian began to unzip Michael's jeans with lust in eyes but Michael stopped Brian's hand.  
  
"Not before the wedding." He said with a smile.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten one thing, it's my birthday and your are my gift. And I wanna play with my gift now and for the rest of my life."  
  
Michael smiled at him. "I love you." He said.  
  
Before kissing him again, Brian moved his mouth against Michael's ear and whispered,  
  
"Thanks for keeping your promise. Thanks for waiting for me Mikey."  
  
"What?" Asked Michael.  
  
Brian just smiled and kissed Michael deeply.   
  
The end   
  
epilogue:  
  
  
  
Fourteen year old Michael was happy. Today he was going to buy his very own Zephyr toy doll. It was an antique now, but he had wanted it ever since his Uncle had given him his Rage doll on his tenth birthday. It had belonged to his grandfather. His dream finally came true and he had enough money to buy Zephyr. The tall boy looked into the store's window and remembered how each day he would come here and stare longingly at it. Now his beautiful blue eyes lit up knowing that in a few minutes it would finally be his.  
  
Suddenly, a hand took the toy from it's spot on the display in the window. Michael was in panic, someone bought his toy! He ran into the store in time to see the seller placing the Rage doll into a bag.  
  
"Stop! It's mine!" He yelled.  
  
The seller looked at Michael. "I'm sorry, but this boy already bought it." He said and pointed a blond boy standing in front of him.  
  
The blond boy turned and smiled at Michael provocatively.  
  
"It's not fair, I saw it first!" Yelled Michael.  
  
"Yeah, but I bought it the first!" Said the blond boy with a large smile.   
  
"I want it! Tell me your price and I'll pay it."  
  
"No way."  
  
"I have Rage and I need to have Zephyr! Rage and Zephyr must be together! I've waiting so long to be able to buy Zephyr!"  
  
"You have the Rage toy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The boy approached Michael and put his arms around his shoulders. "I think we could be friends, I would love to see your Rage toy."  
  
"So then you will sell Zephyr to me?" Asked Michael with hope in his eyes.  
  
"No, Zephyr's mine. But you can sell your Rage to me, I can pay a very good price for it."  
  
"No way! Rage is mine."  
  
"What's your name?" Asked the boy.  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Huh! Mikey...it's pretty cute."  
  
"I didn't say Mikey, I said Michael."  
  
"Yeah Mikey! I'm Brian. So, where do you live? I want to see your Rage model now." He said with a terrific smile.  
  
Michael blushed at Brian's smile.  
  
"I live close by."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Brian said.  
  
  
  
fin. 


End file.
